An Unusual Blessing
by Araven14
Summary: Bella is six months old when she is found, orphaned by a devastating car accident, by Esme Cullen. The Cullen's agree to adopt this unusual blessing, but danger is just around the corner... Canon pairings, R&R Please.
1. A New Life

**Heya, first chapter of my new story, An Unusual Blessing.**

**Review, please. If you don't review, I don't update.**

**Disclaimer: Characters etc. property of SM**

**A New Life**

Esme

I was hunting in Alaska when I heard it. It was faint, and ebbed and flowed on the wind, like a tide, but the sound was recognisable nonetheless. High pitched, and filled with a deep sorrow and fear that only the very young and innocent could fully express.

A baby crying.

It was female, and young, I decided, as I drifted with the sound. It pulled me closer, with no conscious decision on my part, drawing me in with an almost magnetic force. I guessed that I was almost a mile away, and gave up drifting – I stretched myself into a body extending sprint, forcing my feet to fly, using more strength with every step I took, wishing fiercely that I had Edward's speed. My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I hardly noticed, every fraction of my being focused on this one task.

Finding the child.

The sound increased tenfold as I rocketed closer, my feet instinctively choosing the most direct route, because in that moment nothing could compare to the importance of finding the source of the wailing, before it was too late, before the screams were silenced forever. In that moment, I had never heard anything so vital or beautiful in my entire existence. The sound gave me new strength, strength I hadn't known that I possessed. I was shooting through the trees like a bullet now, and a startled laugh tore from my lips as a strange, bittersweet joy raced through me. I had never ran this fast, had never been this determined. Not when I stood upon the cliff-top, about to jump, not when I had first heard Carlisle's voice, and known that I had found the person I would follow through all of eternity.

I paid no mind to my surroundings, not caring where I was in relation to civilisation – not human would be able to see me at this speed. I adjusted my course minutely, still following my ears, praying that I would not be too late.

And now I was able to follow my nose, too. There was a faint sweetness of blood, but the thoughts of the child's safety drove the remainder of my thirst from my throat, and I was only aware of a fierce maternal instinct, to protect, to nurture.

There was also a stench of burning flesh, and… petrol? A car-crash, maybe. But there were no roads near here, were there? Perhaps I had come further than I first thought.

Only another hundred metres, and… _yes!_

I burst onto the road, showering pine needles everywhere, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

The sight before me was horrific, and I felt myself gag once, even as I darted towards it. I knew that, no matter how long I lived, not matter how many things I saw, I would never forget the scene that was spread out on the snow, like a backdrop for a play, painted in horrific and terrifying detail.

It was like something from a film. There were only two vehicles, but two was plenty. There was a family car – a Chrysler Voyager, I thought, though I certainly wasn't a car expert, and one other.

An oil lorry, a sixteen-wheeler, its contents spilling across the road at a dangerous rate, was lying on its side; the front of the cab dented severely, the man inside dead but reeking of alcohol. The truck had skidded on the icy road, and had smashed in the Chrysler, before sliding some more and eventually tipping over.

The front of the car had been ripped away, and it was instantly clear that whoever was driving couldn't possibly have survived. Both cars were on fire, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before they both went up in smoke, their passengers still inside.

But where was the child?

I paused to listen hard, and I could just catch the faint sound of quiet sobs from the back of the car, along with a fluttering heartbeat that flew through the air to greet me like a butterfly, a bright spark of hope against this desolate wasteland of despair.

It was easy to reach the tiny child – she had missed death by a couple of inches, and her chair was right in front of the opening where the front of the car had once been. Her wails had started up again, and she was now screaming bloody murder. Her tiny fists flailed, having escaped her blanket, and she thrashed her tiny feet wildly.

I tried to soothe her as I carefully manoeuvred the flames. Heavens knows I couldn't afford to catch fire now.

"Shh, shhh, it's all right, little one, it's all right, I'm here, that's right, don't cry," and other such quieting words that really meant very little.

I swiftly unbuckled her seat belt, and drew her into the safety of my arms. She was a very trusting little thing – she laid her head on my shoulder, and her crying lessened slightly.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," I whispered in her ear. She really was tiny – she couldn't have been more than six months old. She curled her tiny fingers around my hair, and looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen; they were a rich milk-chocolate colour, and very, very deep – I felt a staggering wave of emotion course through me; it was so strong I was nearly knocked backwards off my feet, and for a moment, I forgot where I was, and just smiled at her.

A resounding _crash _made me remember where we were standing, and the little girl's high-pitched cry started up again. I tightened my arms around her, pressing her face into my shoulder, and took off running, stopping only when I knew I was a safe distance from the wreckage that had been the little girl's life.

My phone buzzed again, and I glanced down, guiltily remembering how I had ignored it before. I took it out of my pocket, almost crying in relief when I saw the caller ID.

"Alice."

"Esme, she's so adorable! Can we keep her? Please?!"

I had to laugh at my daughter's eagerness. The little girl shifted in my arms at the sound of my laughter, and stared up at me solemnly.

"Alice, what should I do? Her parents are dead, and I don't even know her name…"

"Don't worry about it," Alice cut me off. "Bring her back here, and we will take things from there."

"Okay," I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Alice. Oh, and could you not tell anyone else? I want it to be a surprise!"

"Okay, Esme! See you soon," she chirped brightly, before hanging up. I put the phone back in my pocket and glanced down. The baby girl, having grown weary of our conversation, had quietly fallen asleep, and I smiled down at her peaceful face. She really was very beautiful.

I noticed a small glint of gold around her neck, and I carefully shifted her so that I could get a better look. It was an engraved gold locket, with the words '_Our beloved daughter, Isabella Swan' _picked out in silver.

"That's a pretty name," I murmured, too soft to wake her up. "A pretty name for a pretty baby.

"Let's get you home, Bella"


	2. Reactions

**Hey guys, me again. Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites, and reviews. You are my motivation.**

**Let me get one thing straight. I AM ENGLISH. I SPELL THINGS THE ENGLISH WAY! e.g. mum, not mom, colour, not color etc, etc.**

**Disclaimer: If was a multi-millionaire, award winning author, why would I waste my time writing FanFictions for my own books?**

**Reactions**

Esme

I smiled down at the sleeping form in my arms. Bella. This fragile human child, whom I already loved as a daughter. The tiny girl who had captured my heart in the few minutes that I had known her. It was impossible not to love her; she was so beautiful.

She was gurgling softly in her sleep, and I suspected that she would be a sleep-talker when she was older. Her short hair was silken mahogany, and her eyes, when open, were the most exquisite shade of chocolate brown. Her skin was cream and roses, her face a flawless heart shape.

I knew that Alice was already aware that I had found Bella, and I hoped that she had bought everything we needed to take care of Bella until we could contact social services and arrange something.

I also hoped that Alice had kept her promise and not told anyone about Bella. Alice seemed excited, and I knew Rose would be ecstatic. Our husbands would agree to anything that made us happy.

That only left Edward… I knew how stubborn my son could be… The hardest part of this whole thing would be convincing him to let her stay.

_Still, _I consoled myself. _Perhaps when he sees how beautiful Bella is, even he will be taken in by her charm._

I raced towards our current home, a beautiful old manor house, not too far from our friends, the Denali's. I frowned slightly as I tried to plan what I would say when I got back, running through a hundred different conversations in my head, trying to gauge what everyone's reactions would be. In the end, though, it wasn't necessary. Alice met me when I was still a few miles out of earshot.

"Oh! She's even more gorgeous in real life!" Alice cried, rushing forward.

Bella started, and awoke at the sound of Alice's trilling soprano, and stared about with a baffled expression.

"Did you get anything?" I asked anxiously.

"Anything and everything!" Alice laughed. "You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when I came back with a load of baby things! They all think I'm crazy. Can I hold her? Please?!" Alice was jumping up and down, and I frowned disapprovingly.

"Only if you calm down."

She tried. She really tried, but 'Alice' and 'calm down' aren't words that are generally used in the same sentence. She did, however, stop bouncing around, and I judged it safe to give her Bella.

Bella giggled and tried to push her hand in Alice's mouth. Alice laughed and easily disengaged herself. Neither of us wanted Bella too close to her razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth.

"Can you see how the others will react?" I asked.

"Rose will be delighted. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett will adore her as much as we do. Edward… I don't know. It may take a while, but I think he will come around eventually. You know him; he's stubborn as a mule." We both laughed.

It did not take long to run the last few miles. Bella giggled the whole way, and it was clear that everyone could hear her, because when we got back, our whole family was waiting outside for us.

Rosalie

What had Alice and Esme been up to now? Was this why Alice had come back, her arms full of baby things? And… Oh!

I caught sight of the little girl as she twisted her head round to see us all. She was adorable! Without thinking about what I was doing, I flitted forward to stand over her and get a better look.

She shrank back into Alice slightly, frightened by my sudden appearance, but she seemed to recover herself quite quickly, and even stretched one of her little hands out towards me. She smiled toothlessly at me, and cooed in the sweetest fashion. I reached out, and Alice surrendered her to me.

"Her name's Bella," Alice told me, but I barely noticed. I was too busy getting lost in Bella's eyes: an easy thing to do, considering how deep they were.

Bella looked away, burying her beautiful face in my hair. I was hardly aware that everybody had come up behind me and was watching over my shoulder. I only noticed when Carlisle spoke softly.

"Where did you find her?"

"On the road, in a car accident with a sixteen-wheeler. She was the only survivor," whispered Esme, her voice heavy with borrowed grief.

"Oh, poor baby!" I cried, holding her protectively.

"And that's not all. The driver of the lorry was reeking of alcohol and half of the vehicles were on fire. It was a miracle that they hadn't already gone up in smoke."

"Tough luck, squirt. Looks like you're stuck with us for a while," said Emmett, peering over my shoulder. Bella smiled again, and reached up towards him. For once, Emmett didn't seem to know what to say.

"D… Does she want _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"Impossible though it seems, she apparently does," said Alice, grinning.

Emmett reached down and picked her up, seeming just as captivated by her spell as I was. She grabbed hold of his nose, to the general amusement of everyone. Emmett started spinning her around, making Bella giggle harder.

"3, 2, 1," muttered Alice, smiling wickedly.

"BLEUGH! Baby-sick!" shouted Emmett, hastily passing Bella back to Esme before rushing inside to clean up.

After we had all had a good laugh at Emmett's expense, and Bella had been held by everyone (except Edward, who was being a grouch), we took Bella inside, mindful of the rapidly dropping temperature.

"What are we going to with her?" Emmett asked.

"Can we keep her? Oh, please!" I cried excitedly.

"Are you insane?" Edward's voice whipped from behind me. "Am I the only one here who remembers what we are? That we are predators? That she is our intended prey?" He clipped each word, clearly showing his displeasure. Well, tough. This was a family matter and would be decided as a family.

Edward snarled.

Bella whimpered, and hid her face in Esme's shoulder, apparently scared by Edward's violent display.

"Edward," Carlisle reprimanded him softly. Edward made no reply, but at least the snarling stopped.

"All in favour of keeping Bella, say 'I'," said Emmett. Everyone but Edward said 'I' in perfect unison.

"Then it is settled," said Carlisle. "I will go and contact child services. Everyone else – yes, Edward, that means you too – set everything up for Bella. We want her to be as comfortable as possible while here."

"Come on, Bella," Esme cooed softly. "Rose and I will get you fed while everyone else sorts out your living quarters."

Edward stormed upstairs and slammed the door. I ignored him. What did I care what he did now? As long as he didn't hurt Bella.

After all this time, I had a child to look after, even if she wasn't mine. I didn't care. I would be her mum, her sister, her friend, anything she wanted me to be.

And I would do anything for her. Because I already loved Bella.

Remember to review! That little button doesn't bite!


	3. The Things I Do

**Hi, Emma again. I'm sorry it takes me days to update, but my life is hectic right now, so I'm really, very sorry. And in this chapter, we see why Edward is such a grouch!!! Yay, self-loathing Edward! We all love him anyway. This is not one of my better chapters, so please bear with me. And, thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. You have no idea how great they made me feel!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was SM, but sadly, I'm not.**

**The Things I Do**

Edward

This was absurd! The entire situation was ridiculous! The child was _human_ for crying out loud! What did any of us know about caring for a human? And a baby at that! The poor thing would probably starve to death within a few days, and the _crying_. I knew that babies would cry when they wanted something. We, as vampires, would very likely have no idea what it was that she was craving. Food, warmth, her family, sleep, a nappy change? How could we tell the difference?

But the joy on Esme, Rosalie and Alice's face was radiant. I suspected that even a blind person would notice the aura of euphoria that surrounded them. Their thoughts were ecstatic. Jasper had had difficulty refraining himself from breaking into a jig, the emotions were that overwhelming.

Seeing the change that Bella had brought upon my family, even in the short time that she had been here, I began to wonder if her presence here was really such an abhorrent thing. They were all happier than they had been in all the time that I had known them – which was quite an achievement, as I remembered Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts when they returned from their first honeymoon… I suppressed a shudder.

_No!_ I could not let myself start to believe that this might be a good thing. What would happen to my family if Bella were harmed? I doubted that any of them would ever fully recover. And if she were hurt by us, because of what we are? Their reactions did not bear thinking about.

No, it was better that we did not let her become such an integral part of our lives now, so that the separation would not be as painful. Because, surely social services would not allow us to adopt her? Not when there were already five adopted teenagers living here. And, for all we know, she has other family who would like to take her in… an aunt, uncle, grandparents, even cousins. _Anyone _would be better than a family of vampires.

Feeling my emotional torment, Jasper had come to investigate. He knocked softly on my door.

"Edward? Can I come in?" I grunted. I didn't really care one way or the other. He took my grunt as an assent, and pushed the door open, making a soft whooshing sound over the thick, golden carpet. I favoured the colour gold. To me, it represented light, beauty. Ironic then, for a damned creature of the night to have golden eyes, was it not?

_Edward, I know that you don't approve, but could you please just consider the wishes of your family above your own?_ Jasper knew me well. I had a selfish streak a mile wide, but for once in my very long life, I was thinking of someone else above myself.

"I have. That is why I disapprove."

_What? That makes no sense!_

"Sure it does. I'm thinking of what would happen to you all if something happened to Bella. None of you would ever forgive yourselves. And, after all that has happened in the past 24 hours, do you not think that Bella deserves a shot at a normal life? She will not get that living with a houseful of vampires."

_Edward, she should not have to grow up in an orphanage, where she will never be first priority. We can give her all of the attention she needs. We can protect her._

"We cannot protect her from ourselves. It is not safe for a human to be around vampires for extended periods of time. It would take something so small… a paper-cut, and if one of us was not paying enough attention… it would devastate everyone."

_Even you?_

"No. Not me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle

First things first.

"Hello, what service do you require?"

"Police please," I said calmly. It never hurt to be polite. It was also my experience that if you kept a cool head when dealing with humans then you got results faster. It was never acceptable to lose your temper with a patient, and all humans should be given the same treatment.

"Hello, this is the police, what can I do for you?"

"Um, yes, I would like to report a found child."

"Can you give me a name, physical description, and the time and place at which the child was found?" The woman on the other end sounded incredibly bored, and I even heard her stifle a yawn. She was probably wondering when her next break was. I couldn't believe it. I could have found any child at all, and she was acting as though Bella's life meant nothing at all. I fought to calm myself. I wasn't used to such anger – I was usually a very calm person. That a human child could invoke such a reaction in me was astonishing.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, approximately six months old, brown eyes and hair, found roughly an hour on the main road out of Healy **(A/N I've never been there, I found it on gooogle maps, so I hope it's rainy enough, and has a forest nearby)**, roughly 5 miles outside of the town." **(A/N I have no idea how this kinda thing works, I'm making it up as I go along)**

"Thank you, your report has been filed. We will get back to you when we have more information. We will also contact child services to inform them of the situation." Well, that saved me a job.

"Than…" The phone went dead.

"Well, that's just plain rude," sang Alice, skipping in, a very curious Bella in her arms. Bella wailed softly, and tried to get a good look at everything in the room. Alice did nothing to stop her – she was in the throes of a vision. I was beginning to worry; should I take Bella from Alice? But no, Alice's eyes snapped back to reality, and she smiled, holding Bella out to get a better view of the room.

"Welcome to your new home," Alice whispered.


	4. First Day Of My Life

**Yep, it's me with another chapter! I finally got around to typing it up!**

**I would like to take a moment of your time to shamelessly beg you to read my other story, Forgotten Myths. It has not had many readers, and the notebook in which I have it written is now gathering dust. Pretty Please?**

**Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I... I don't... NO! I can't say it! *sobs***

**Edward: What can't you say?**

**Me: OMG! EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Edward: Well done, you know my name. Now what can't you say?**

**Me: *Thinks it***

**Edward: Ah. Could you say it if I gave you a signed photo of myself?**

**Me: YES!**

**Eward: *Hands over photo***

**Me: *Swoons***

**Edward. Oh dear. I guess I'll have to say it for her. SHE DOESN'T OWN ME OR TWILIGHT PEOPLE! WE BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! And I belong to Bella...**

**First Day Of My Life**

Alice

And a-one, and a-two, and a-

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Right on time. The phone rang four times, the shrill noise irritating my ears. We let it ring for a little while – humans did not usually pick up the phone before the first ring had ended. I think.

"Hello, Cullen residence, who's calling please?" Esme asked politely, though she knew full well whom it was. I had told everyone that child services would be phoning today. I knew exactly what they would say, and I was euphoric, but I had not yet told anyone. I wanted it to be a surprise, in an existence where surprises were few and far between.

"This is child services, we were recently contacted by the police. We were told that you had found a child by the name of Isabella Swan, correct?" We heard every word: everyone had gathered around anxiously. Bella was resting on Rosalie's hip, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yes, that's right, what have you found out about her?"

"It seems that both of her parents were killed in the crash, and she has no immediate family who can take her in. She will be put into care, but the soonest a representative can come is a week tomorrow. Is that agreeable with you?" Agreeable? It was a dream come true!

"Yes!" "Excellent!" "Fantastic!" Everyone shouted down the phone at once, and poor Bella whimpered, putting her tiny hands over her ears, and screwing up her face in the most adorable way.

"Perfect. Just perfect," Edward muttered from upstairs. Spoilsport. His family was happy, and all he could do was be sarcastic.

"Was that why you have been so cheerful lately?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh!" I cried, kissing his cheek.

"Okay then, we will make a note of your appointment," said the very bored sounding woman on the phone. I had almost forgotten about her.

"Hear that, squirt? You're staying with us for a while!" Emmett looked very excited, and Rose handed her to him. He held her gingerly, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"What is this? Emmett McCarty Cullen, afraid of a six-month old girl?" I teased.

"Just don't throw up on me again," he warned her, before pulling her into a tight hug. Bella squealed delightedly, grabbing two fistfuls of his hair, and yanking them, hard.

"Hey! What do you have against me?! First you're sick on me, and now this?!" Emmett cried indignantly, acting like her weak attack could actually hurt him.

"Emmett, what is the problem? It's not like she can hurt you."

"It hurts me inside," he sniffled. We all laughed. What a goof ball.

Bella yawned, her plump pink lips stretching into a perfect 'o' shape. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she began to gurgle softly.

"Does she always do that when she's asleep?" Emmett asked, sounding slightly worried.

"How are we supposed to know?"

"Well, she did do that when I was carrying her here, so it is probably safe to say yes," Esme said. Do babies always sleep this much, then? And Bella went from being energetic to being exhausted so quickly! I hoped that she wouldn't always be like that.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, I had been having several visions about Bella lately. I knew that we could convince child services to let us adopt her – if the whole family agreed. And that meant getting Edward to warm up to her. Still that would be easy enough: all it needed was a good plan and some perfect timing.

And I knew just how to make it work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward

I was listening to Debussy, trying to ignore the disgustingly adoring thoughts of my family. What was so special about Bella that she had so completely captivated everyone? To me, she looked like any other human of her age.

Perhaps it was just the novelty of the thing - having a human child in a house full of vampires, a small spark of life among so many of the living dead. Everyone's thoughts had softened considerably. Even Rosalie, the Ice-Queen Extraordinaire, was not thinking daggers at everyone and everything.

"Esme, Rosalie, I think we are going to need more baby things if Bella is going to be here for a week. And, you know that means…" Alice started.

"Shopping!" They all chorused. What did girls see in shopping? What was it that made it so exciting? And how on earth did they not find it monotonous after almost a century?

"Em, Jazz, you can come help. You know, hold the bags for us and stuff," Alice said, her chirping voice even higher and faster with excitement.

"What?! Why don't Carlisle and Edward have to come?!" Emmett sounded infuriated.

"Edward because he is a total grouch, and Carlisle because Bella is staying here, and someone needs to look after her." I thought that I probably should have been offended by her remark, but I was too relieved not to be taken shopping to mention it.

"Hmph."

At least they weren't dragging me along again. I had had enough of shopping in the first decade with Alice to last me for all of eternity.

I stared at the ceiling, watching as the dust motes swirled in the almost unnoticeable air currents. I sighed, sending them into a whirling and graceful dance, swimming through the air around one another, the light touching each one in a distinct and unique way. I had never watched dust with such fascination, and in truth it saddened me slightly – partly because there were so many beautiful things to see and do, and humans never looked for something close at hand like dust-motes.

And partly because I had nothing better to do with my time than stare at dust.

Through my trance, I was dimly aware of Carlisle's phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh? Okay. Uh-huh. Yes, alright, I'll be right there."

Such a riveting conversation.

"Edward?" Carlisle stuck his head around my door. _That was Dr. Crabtree. I'm needed at the hospital. It's an emergency. You'll have to look after Bella until I get back._

"What?!" I exploded. "You must be joking!"

_No, Edward, I am perfectly serious, now could you please act more mature about this?_

"But… I don't know the first thing about looking after a child!"

_Call Alice if you need help._

"Fine," I muttered childishly. "But only because it's an emergency."

_Thank you, Edward._

Carlisle handed me Bella, who stared up at me solemnly. He ran downstairs and leapt into his Mercedes, speeding away down the drive. Only when he was almost out of earshot did I hear what he had been hiding from me.

"HOW COULD SHE?!" I screamed to no one in particular. Why that… I would… that pixie was DEAD!

Bella whimpered and started to cry softly. I realised that my outburst had frightened her, and I hurried to soothe her, not really sure of what do. I bounced her on my knee, praying it would work. I would be burned alive if I made Bella cry.

Thankfully, she stopped, and then she just looked at me. I knew that she couldn't possibly feel such emotions, but to me it seemed as though her gaze was reproachful.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I didn't ask for this! I probably dislike this even more than you do! And now I'm talking to a six-month old human who can't understand a word I say." I sighed. I really was losing it.

Bella lost interest in me, and started to watch the snowflakes that fluttered against my windowpane. _She _couldn't see it, but each snowflake formed a perfect, yet individual, crystalline star. To Bella, it would have looked like a mass of white falling from the sky.

She reached one of her podgy hands towards the window, like she was desperate to capture one of those little stars for herself. She looked back at me, wrapping her other hand around my hair and tugging in an impatient manner. It in no way hurt, but it was irritating.

"Let go!" I ordered her. She continued tugging. Impatiently, I reached up with one hand, holding her with the other to brush her hand out of my hair. I wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but somehow Bella's hand ended up wrapped around my little finger.

That was all it took. Her tiny fist closed around half of my finger, and I was captivated. She smiled up at me, and shook my finger gently, and suddenly my world was turned on its head.

_Of course _we should look after her. Who wouldn't? I saw her now in an entirely different light; how her features were so small, yet perfectly formed; how her chocolate eyes seemed endless and far more intelligent than her age suggested; how her skin had a flawless, creamy radiance.

She looked back of the window, and wailed. I gathered her tighter in my arms – more securely.

"No, Bella, you can't go outside now, you might catch a chill," I murmured. She looked between the window and me. The window. Me. The Window. Me. Finally she came to a decision, and burrowed into my chest, yawning.

She was so _warm_. I finally understood why the others were so willing to give up their lives, risk exposing our secret. For in our place, anyone would do the same, human or vampire.

Bloodlust meant nothing now. How could anyone even imagine hurting Bella? It was inconceivable to me, to the whole family.

*****

My momentary peace was interrupted by Bella's cries.

I panicked. I couldn't help it. Had I hurt her by mistake? What did she want? I whipped out my phone and called the one person who might know.

"ALICE! What doe…"

"Edward. Calm down. Remember to breathe. We need to practise for when we are around people. She's hungry."

"What do I do?!?"

"Go downstairs." I ran as swiftly as I could.

"Yes?!"

"Put Bella in her high-chair." I didn't want to let go of her, and I told Alice this.

"Well, someone's changed his tune!" She laughed. I growled back. "Edward, relax. It's only while you make the formula." I complied.

"Now, fetch her bottle and the tub of powdered formula. Second cupboard down, extreme right." I did so.

"Is the bottle sterilised?" I asked anxiously.

Alice sighed. "Yes, Edward, it is. And finally, follow the instructions," she finished brightly.

I paced anxiously while I waited for the foul-smelling potion to heat up. Bella stared around her in utter fascination, seemingly unperturbed by my agitation.

The instant the timer dinged, I was taking it out of the microwave, hoping it was the right temperature. It _felt _right, but what did I know of Bella's eating habits?

My fears were groundless. Bella chugged the revolting-looking drink, and fell asleep almost immediately. That wasn't right, was it? Didn't most babies cry and wail, and refuse o sleep for hours? Bella really was extraordinary.

I picked the phone back up.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Don't mention it. She really is adorable isn't she?"

I laughed out loud. "Yes, she really is. Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes, dearest brother of mine?"

"Thank you for calling Carlisle."

I smiled and hung up the phone.


	5. PLaymate

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I had my Taekwon-do black belt grading at the week end (WHICH I PASSED!!!) and I have been kinda wiped out and basically brain-dead for the past couple of days.**

**Also, I got Twilight on DVD yesterday! It's so awesome! Especially the baseball. I might have to include some baseball in this fic (hint hint!)**

**This isn't one of my better chapters, and for that I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Check my profile. It says there that my name is Emma, not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Playmate**

Emmett

Two hours, thirty two minutes and fifteen… sixteen… seventeen… How long must I be forced to endure this? It was pure, unadulterated torture! Life without the squirt was painted in shades of dull grey and black. I was both bored and agitated, but Alice had explained the necessity of this trip. I wanted Edward to snap out of his… his… _grouchiness_. How could he not see how plain adorable Bella was?

Alice's phone rang. She picked it up and instantly Edward's voice bellowed through the speakers.

"ALICE! What doe…"

Alice smirked. "Edward. Calm down. Remember to breathe. We need to practise for when we are around people. She's hungry." Alice gave us all thumbs up. We grinned and all slapped very quiet high-fives.

"What do I do?!?" He sounded panicked. I had a sudden, very vivid, mental image of Edward running around the house like a headless chicken, wearing a pink, frilly apron and catering to Bella's every whim. I started to shake with silent laughter. Jasper shot me a questioning look, and I shook my head at him. I would explain later.

"Go downstairs." I heard the rush of wind created by his speed.

"Yes?!"

"Put Bella in her high-chair."

"But, Alice, I don't want to let her go! What if something happens?" He asked, a touch of hysteria in his voice. He would be hearing about this for the next few centuries, I would see to that. _But, Alice…_ Ha, ha.

The conversation continued in that fashion, with Jasper and I laughing every time Edward sounded like an over-protective mother hen.

Finally, Alice hung up the phone. There was about four seconds of total silence. Then…

"YES!! It worked!!!!" Rosie cried in delight.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Alice trilled.

"Ummm, no?" I offered, not sure if I was just being slow again.

"Edward loves her just as much as we do. The social workers will see that we all want to keep her. Bella can stay with us: forever!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward

In the space of one day, I learnt to change a nappy, bottle feed a baby, get said baby to sleep, and retain my sanity throughout all of this.

I thought I deserved a medal.

Alice really was one cunning little vampire. She had obviously seen that, left with Bella for a certain amount of time, I would come to love her. All that she had had to do was create the ideal environment for it: some way that I would be forced to stay in the same room as Bella for more than thirty seconds.

Darn her fortune telling.

Bella was sitting on her little play-mat-thing, looking around her with great interest. She seemed to care little or nothing for her toys, apparently more fascinated with watching… well, anything.

Was that right? I thought that children liked to play with their toys. Was that wrong? Or was Bella the exception rather than the rule?

I showed her the little box that had been resting against my knee. It had a removable lid, and holes in the top of various shapes – the child was supposed to put little wooden blocks through the correct holes. Would Bella manage it? I remembered the intelligence in her gaze, but she was still only a baby.

Bella took it from my hands and stared at it for a few seconds, seemingly confused as to what she was supposed to do.

Then she gripped the lid, pulled it off, placed the shapes inside, and put the lid back on. She handed me the now full box, while I sat, gaping at her. She frowned – I saw her nose wrinkle in the way that I had come to recognise: it meant she was about to cry. Instantly, I scooped her up, praising her, and stroking her hair.

"Clever girl, Bells, clever girl," I cooed, probably sounding like I was talking to a particularly obedient dog. I hoped that she wouldn't hold it against me. Bella laughed, and the sound was delightful.

"You'll have to show _everyone _how clever you are when the get back!" She smiled, and grasped my hair in both hands, seeming to look at it very closely. I patiently let her jerk my head around, waiting until she got bored of her game. It didn't take long.

"Have you finished?" I questioned her. Having lost interest in my hair, she was now reaching for something behind me. I turned around and saw only my piano.

"Do you to have a look?" I didn't wait for an answer, running over, and seating myself carefully, mindful of Bella's fragility. She stretched out one hand and hit a key. Her eyes widened to size of saucers as the clear note echoed around the hallway. Then she started to giggle.

"Oh, you think _that _was funny, huh?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I kept asking questions when it was clear she wouldn't answer.

She pressed a couple more keys, in no real order, and started to laugh harder. That made me laugh, and soon we were both shaking uncontrollably. Bella nearly fell off my lap once, which sobered me slightly – but not for long. I didn't even notice the others walking in.

"Wow. I think Bella must be the only one who can touch Edward's piano and get away with it," remarked Emmett. In his head, he was replaying my conversation with Alice and a rather… interesting image of me in a frilly apron. I raised my eyebrows at him.

_What? It was funny. _

Bella squirmed in my arms, and reached out to Esme. I handed her over, smiling at Bella's delight. Jasper's thoughts caught my attention.

_I guess Alice was right then. _I was confused. Right about what?

"Well, Edward, I see you've become quite attached," Alice smirked. I searched her thoughts, looking for some clue as to what Jasper had been thinking. She was singing the English national anthem backwards. How did she even know the English national anthem? We had never been to England… at least, not since Jasper and Alice had joined us.

"Alice," I said, voice low, eyes cautioning. The backwards-anthem paused at Queen gracious our save God.

_Yes, dear brother?_

"What did you see?" I was tense, quivering, and my whole body was a coiled spring.

I saw the images flashing through her mind like a slideshow, some sort of movie made of still images from the future.

Bella at Christmas, covered in wrapping paper. Bella on her first birthday, smooshing cake everywhere. Bella walking on unsteady legs, for the very first time.

Bella at school on her first day, nerves plain on her face. Bella growing into a beautiful young woman, dancing at… prom? She was dressed formally, and on the arm of… someone. I couldn't see their face clearly but Bella looked fabulous. So simply gorgeous.

And in almost all of these brief snapshots, we were on the fringes, watching her grow and mature.

I thought that perhaps Alice was still hiding something, but whatever it was, she was hiding it well. I guess I would just have to patient and wait to find out.

Because it looked like we had plenty of time with Bella to look forward to.


	6. Denali

**Sorry for the wait, I've been totally brain-dead, and sorta ignoring my homework. I hope you guys appreciate it!! **

**Also, thank you very much to Jessluvsharry, who took note of my AN, and checked out my other story, Forgotten Myths. You're the best!**

**AND... if you love Twilight AND Maximum Ride, please R&R my new story, The Beginning Of Forever. **

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, but those of you who weren't paying attention, I don't own Twilight, nor am I named Stephenie Meyer.**

**P.S. This is set AFTER the Cullens have adopted Bella, so there is no confusion.**

**Denali**

Carlisle

Having Bella in our lives had really changed us, even though she had only been ours for a few short weeks.

We had kept her last name of Swan: she was a Cullen, yes, but we of all people knew how important it was to respect the past, and not to forget. Alice seemed even more excited when we decided not to change her last name to Cullen… though I cannot imagine why. Something to do with some undetermined future or other, I supposed.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle, guess what?" She sang, skipping happily into my study. I heard Emmett playing dolls with Bella downstairs; he was such a child. Edward growled, for some unimaginable reason.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"The Denali's are coming for a visit! They can meet Bella!" She chirruped. Well, that could be an… interesting meeting. Would the Denali's stop and listen to our explanation? Would they make assumptions?

And, perhaps most importantly, would they approve of Bella?

"Yes, Carlisle, they will," answered Edward, breezing into the room. His jaw was clenched, his eyes furious. It took me a few seconds to figure out why he was so angry.

_Ah. Tanya._

"Yes, Tanya," he snarled from between his teeth.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, EMMETT!!" He hollered. Really, must he shout? We all had perfect hearing, and his anger might upset Bella.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Edward was repentant.

_That's quite all right, Edward. I know how she… irritates you. _That won a wry smile from him.

"Understatement," he muttered, as he walked out of the room.

_Keep your thoughts centred on Bella. It might help you stay calm._

"I'll try that. Don't bet on it, though."

"Bet on it," laughed Alice.

Edward only growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper

Edward's emotions were a mess. He was angry, anxious, confused, and everywhere, everywhere there was love and adoration for the little bundle of joy; who was currently sitting on Emmett's back, screaming and tugging on his hair to make him change direction, like he was some over-sized, deformed pony.

"Bella! Go easy on your noble steed!" Cried the 'noble steed'. Edward swooped down and plucked Bella off of Emmett's shoulders. Bella wailed, but stopped when Edward swung her around and placed her on his hip.

"Bella, we have some very special friends coming to visit us. They are like us, and will _love _you, but you must be on your best behaviour. Can you do that for me?" Edward asked, as though he might get an answer. Bella watched him quietly for a few seconds, and then she smiled broadly like she had understood every word Edward had said and was now reassuring him that everything would be fine. Alice was certain of the outcome, so I wasn't worried. Edward, however, seemed less than convinced, though he could see the visions in her head.

*****

We were all tense, anxious. All of us but Alice, who couldn't remain still from excitement. I sent calming waves as frequently as needed, though it didn't really do much to alleviate the atmosphere. Bella was the only one who seemed unaffected. She sat on Esme's lap, gurgling happily, and playing with a stuffed lion. She smiled round at us all, her cherubic face lighting up the room.

"They're three minutes away," whispered Alice. "And counting."

Edward stiffened, and shifted almost unconsciously closer to Bella. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

Three minutes of agonising silence passed, and we heard a quiet knock on the door. Carlisle stood up and flitted to the hall, opening the door and welcoming our guests.

"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazer, welcome!"

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle," we heard Tanya say. "I trust everyone is in good health?"

"The very best, thank you," Carlisle said, continuing with the formalities. "Um, before you go into the living room, there is something you need to know."

"Yes? Oh, and is there a bird trapped in here? I hear a heartbeat."

"Well, that is to do with what I have to say…" Irina interrupted Carlisle.

"Why do I smell a human? What is this, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I think we would all like to know the answer to that," said Tanya, rather sharply.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, if you'd like to follow me," he walked into the living room.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest Cullen, Bella Swan."

"OH, has Edward finally found a…" Kate trailed off as she walked into the room and saw Bella in Esme's arms.

Their emotions were a mess. Shock. Fear. Confusion. Horror. Disbelief. More Confusion. Anger. Even more confusion.

"Carlisle! How could you! You know it is strictly forbidden!" At the sound of Tanya's screeching, Bella looked up from her stuffed toy, curiosity evident on her face. They took in her rosy complexion, her warm brown eyes, her body heat, scent and heartbeat. Now they were simply shocked. Bella was not the bloodthirsty killing-machine they had thought her to be, and their minds could not process this new development so quickly.

"She's… _human_," whispered Carmen, walking forward slowly, one hand extended as though she were going to touch Bella. She stopped about a foot away, watching us all cautiously.

"May I?" She asked. Esme handed her over; Bella seemed to like Carmen as much as she liked the rest of us. She smiled, her little dimples peeking out, settling comfortably into Carmen's cold, stone arms. Carmen smiled back at her, while the rest of her family stared in shock.

"Carlisle, why do you have a human baby in your house?" Tanya asked.

Carlisle proceeded to explain the whole thing to the Denali's while the rest of us Cullen's watched Carmen with Bella. She played dolls, played with the stuffed toys, placed Bella in her walker when she was fed up of being held, and even managed to bottle-feed her, with a bit of instruction. Eleazer smiled at his wife, happy to see her happy. Kate joined in a little bit, though Tanya and Irina just sat gravely and listened.

Eventually Carlisle finished and Tanya sighed loudly, causing the rest of us to jump slightly.

"Well Carlisle, you have certainly given us much to think over. Would it be all right if we came back in a few days? We need some time to process this, and it seems that several of our members have already become attached," she smiled down at where Carmen was sitting happily on the floor with Bella. Carmen sighed sadly.

"Until we next meet, mi querida," she said, lightly kissing Bella's forehead. Everyone took turns saying goodbye, before eventually leaving.

"I think that went rather well. Tanya wasn't trying to get Edward's attention, Bella behaved and didn't throw up, and nobody was killed."

In one sentence, Alice summed up all of our thoughts and emotions.

That's my wife.


	7. Speak

**I FINALLY UPDATED!! WHOOP WHOOP! First things first, PLEASE PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THESE AND ACTUALLY BOTHER TO READ MY OTHER STORIES!! I'm getting rather upset. Thank you to everyone who already has, by the way.**

**Thank you, also to my friend Ellen, who actually listened to me for once, and read my story. You're the best!**

**Can you guess what Bella's first word will be? NO CHEATING!**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys honestly think I'm Stephenie Meyer? *Questions sanity***

**Speak**

Alice

Today was the day! I still couldn't see what it would be – Bella hadn't decided yet. But I knew that it would happen today!

Jasper was going insane. I had already told everyone, and they were just as excited as I. No one would leave the room for more than a few seconds, lest they miss it. We were all waiting with baited breath as Bella played happily on the floor, pausing every so often to smile up at us. I would never get over how beautiful and innocent that smile was. Were I human, I would probably be hyperventilating into a brown paper bag by now.

Today was the day Bella would say her first word!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward

Alice had warned us of this a few weeks previous, and everyone had been frantic. Over the past couple of weeks, I had heard my family's names repeated more than I had in a century of life; including times when I had heard our names in films, books, on the internet and radio.

Personally, I told Bella as many words as possible. I would walk around the house with her, naming various objects, and I would often read her a story at night as she was going to sleep. My reasoning was that the wider a vocabulary Bella possessed, the more likely she was to say something – anything! Perhaps it did not work that way, but I was hoping.

Alice was trying to persuade Bella to say 'Alice' or 'shopping' or 'clothes'. Rose was trying for 'pretty' or 'Rose' – preferably both in the same sentence. Jasper was hoping for 'Jasper', 'Jazz' or 'book'. Carlisle and Esme wanted 'Mama' or 'Dada'. Emmett wanted 'I am a very annoying baby who loves Emmett more than Edward' but he wasn't praying too hard. I just wanted her to say _something_.

As it happened, Bella's first word was something that no-one had tried to teach her.

*****

Bella was playing with her little stuffed lamb, while I held her toy lion; she favoured those two animals. Alice suddenly jerked up from where she was sitting – that in itself was a rare occurrence: Alice was graceful in everything she did. I searched her mind for some hidden threat, a danger I may have overlooked, and found only a feverish anxiety.

She breezed back into the room a couple of seconds later, triumphantly holding up a camcorder. I now understood her frantic thoughts – she wanted to capture the moment on film, though really it was pointless, as we were all vampires, and our memories of this day would be crystal clear for as long as we liv… existed. I resolved to ask her later.

"I want to be able to show other people!" Alice cried, anticipating my question. Bella opened her mouth. We all froze and leant forward, though with our hearing, it wasn't really necessary.

"A… A…" she started. Alice's thoughts were somewhere near ecstasy, presuming that Bella was going to say her name.

"Achoo!" Bella sneezed rather delicately. Nobody moved, still waiting for something to be said. I sighed, and got up to go find a tissue – it was apparent that nobody else was going to. I was just turning to leave when I heard a shrill, wind-chime voice cry,

"Edard!" Was that… Had she… Could it… Was Bella's first word _my name? _A slightly altered version of my name, admittedly, but still... Apparently, Bella had trouble pronouncing 'w'. I spun around and raced back to her side.

"Edard," she said again, looking distinctly pleased with herself. I swept her up into my arms, whirling her around, and whispering in her ear.

"Who's my special girl? You're so clever, Bellsy, aren't you? Well done!" My family were all so proud of her… they didn't even mind that much that it was my name, not theirs', which had been spoken.

Esme was already on the phone to the Denali's, excitedly sharing the news of Bella's achievement. I didn't care. I rested my forehead on Bella's and we smiled at one another like we were the only two in the room.

In a few weeks, Bella had managed to master versions of everyone's names.

Alice became Ali.

Emmett was Emmy; something he was considerably less than pleased about.

Jasper was renamed Asper.

Rose was Ro, or just Rose, depending on how alert Bella was at the time.

Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic when Bella said 'Mama' and 'Dada' for the first time.

And I was – of course – Edard.

Bella also began to talk in her sleep. It first happened in the car coming home, after Alice dragged us all on yet _another _shopping trip – Bella appeared to be as intolerant of them as I – and Bella had fallen asleep in the car. She was just stating to snore, when she said, clear as a bell, "Edard".

My heart had swelled with indescribable pride and joy and I turned to praise her again – but her eyes were shut, and she looked fast asleep. She gurgled again, softly, and whispered "Ro". I realised that she wasn't talking _to _me, but _about_ me.

We arrived home, carefully carrying Bella inside so that she wouldn't wake. Emmett had immediately dashed upstairs, and came down with the camcorder, claiming that he was going to use this as blackmail for years to come.

She also gradually started to learn other words, and Carlisle said that her rate of progression was astounding. By the time was ten months, she could say – as well as our names – 'book', 'pretty', 'flower', and 'baa'. Her lamb and her lion were still her favourite toys, and she liked it when one of us would hold the lion and growl, while she held her little sheep and bleated.

The lion and the lamb. The little, lost lamb being cared for by a pride of lions.

Not an everyday occurrence, I'll grant you.


	8. New Kids

**The Elusive Emma FINALLY updates! Trust me, I'm more surprised than you are. The worst part is, I have no excuse other than pure laziness. Yes, I will be checking behind me for the angry mob with pitchforks.**

**Dear readers, I have a little game for you. It may work, it may not, but we won't know unless we try. So, here it is... I will include the lyrics of ONE SONG in every chapter (unless I specify otherwise) and you guys have to guess what it is. Sounds simple, right? WRONG! There will only be a couple of lines - sometimes it will be really obvious, other times not do much - and you have to guess song name and/or artist. For a first one, this is quite difficult... Sorry :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't...**

**Emmett: Hey, Emma, what's a disclaimer?**

**Me: You would know if you hadn't interrupted. Now shut up.**

**Emmett: *tries to talk and can't***

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett: How did you make me shut up like that?**

**Me: I'm the author. I make you do what I want - Cough being sicked on by Bella cough-**

**Emmett: But you don't own us and... WAIT! YOU MADE BELLA DO THAT?!**

**Me: Hehe... yes?**

**So, while I am being chased by a bloodthirsty Emmett, you guys can read the next chapter (It is very short, sorry, but my chapters usually are)**

**New Kids**

Rosalie

We were moving again, to another small, rainy, boring town, as insignificant as almost every other we have lived in. Almost – the exception being Healy, in which we had found the little angel, who was currently chewing yet _another _plastic toy, trying to alleviate the pain of her new teeth.

She sat in her little car seat, in the back of my BMW, staring out of the window while she chewed absent-mindedly. I wondered what she was thinking – did babies have coherent thoughts? I couldn't remember being that young – obviously – and I doubted any human did either. I resolved to ask Edward about it later. He would know.

I loved Bella, loved her innocence. I felt so protective; we all did. Every single one of us would endure hell if it meant that Bella never knew pain, never knew fear. I prayed that she would never know what I went through, would never have to experience it for herself. No one deserved that. I hated what I was, hated the events that had brought me here. If I could change, I would; take back the pain, I would; retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.

But I couldn't. I had to make the most of what I had. I had a caring family, a loving mate, and a beautiful baby girl to care for. What more did I need?

Oh, who was I kidding? I detested being this, hated my existence, and resented my beauty. I glanced back at Bella. She was beautiful, and I would personally ensure that no one ever gave her cause to resent it.

****

Esme

We moved into our new house when Bella was eleven months old. She could make herself understood, even though she couldn't talk fluidly – or coherently sometimes – but she couldn't yet walk without holding onto someone's hand or sitting in her walker. When we arrived it was clear that she wanted to go and look around, but all she could do was crawl on all fours. She could just about stand up; with support, but whenever she tried to walk, she just fell over. I had asked Alice about it, and she said not to panic; Bella would grow out of it, sort of. The ending worried me slightly, but I tried not to dwell on it for too long.

After putting everything in his room, Edward sat down with Bella on one of the cream leather sofas and started reading 'The Cats Of Tiffany Street'.

"And Shadow the stray, who wandered all day, searching and searching for somewhere to stay," Edward read to Bella, who traced the picture with delicate fingers.

Emmett walked up behind them. "Hey Bella, what sound does a cat make? Come on, Bells, repeat after me; MEE-OWW!" Emmett meowed at the top of his voice, dragging it out.

"Meow," Bella mimicked, laughing. She probably hadn't understood what Emmett had said, but she liked to try to copy people. Edward joined in, playing along. "Hey Bella, what is Emmett? Come on, Bells, repeat after me; cuckoo, cuckoo."

Bella tried to imitate Edward, but couldn't seem to frame the sound. Her face furrowed as she concentrated, but she just couldn't say it.

Watching her, I felt a familiar wave of sadness, of mourning for my little baby. Sometimes, I remember the darkness of my past; bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. But I always smile and push on through. I had to be happy for Bella. She had found a loving, caring family after everything that had happened to her, and she couldn't find another group of people who would love her more.

Alice sat on the floor, sorting through a pack of tarot cards. She liked seeing if their predictions matched her own; often they were a load of twaddle, but she found them amusing.

"Ali!" Bella cried. Alice just looked up and smiled, not coming any closer. Bella squirmed in Edward's arms, and he set her on the ground after a cursory glance at Alice. Bella struggled to stand up, before toddling the few feet separating her from Alice. She lost her footing just before reaching her destination, but Alice swooped her up, laughing. Bella pouted and pointed imperiously at the cards, staring at the pictures she apparently found so fascinating. Alice held them up to her and pretended to read them.

"Hmmm… well if I am reading this correctly then you will fall in love with someone dedicated… romantic… reliable… and Carlisle will have financial difficulties this week, because I am going to take you shopping."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "And you can tell all of that from reading the tarot cards?"

She stuck her tongue out in return. "Who needs tarot cards when you have Mystique Alice to divine your future for you?"

"What else do you see, All-Knowing-One?" Emmett asked, looking totally serious. Alice pretended to think. "I see that we will be starting school tomorrow, so I will have to choose the perfect first-impression outfits for you all."

*****

Emmett

NO! Please, anything but school. I had had enough of school. I KNEW EVERYTHING! But no one would listen or believe me. So, I was stuck, going to that hellhole every day until we moved, and then starting ALL OVER AGAIN! I couldn't wait till Bells started school. It would be funny, though if anyone teased her, I would have to personally terrorize them. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, especially if they were like, five years old or something.

My first lesson was Gym, which was just insulting. The coach looked me over once, and told me to go with a load of humans who were at least half my size, possibly smaller. It was just patronizing. I sulked the entire time.

Spanish was a monotonous as ever. I didn't speak once from the time the teacher greeted us with 'Buenos días, clase. En silencio, sentarse **(A/N: Is that how you spell it? I looked it up on Google Translate. Google is my friend)**, por favor', till the bell rang signifying the end of class; all I did was think of Rose.

When I met the others for lunch, I noticed that Edward was looking slightly green.

_What's on your mind, mind reader?_ He growled softly.

"Spanish was boring, wasn't it?" He muttered, his face revolted.

"Mm-hm," I said, enjoying the annoyed look that crossed his face. We walked into the canteen together, acting as though we couldn't hear the hushed whispers that quieted every time we passed.

'Wow, they look like supermodels…' 'OMG, have you seen the guys?' 'Damn, I wish I looked like that…' 'Don't they, like, live together? And they're together? Isn't that, like, illegal?' And so on, and so forth.

None of us ate the food that we bought. Alice stared at hers; Jasper, Rose and I ignored ours, while Edward shredded his.

_Hey, the lettuce has feelings too, _I thought indignantly. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Neither did he stop shredding the lettuce. Honestly, some people are just impossible.

Like the humans at his school. No matter how many little signs there were; pale, cold skin, never eating, never around blood, they never worked out what we were. I couldn't wait to get home and see Bella. Now there was a real human.

Yeah, there was a real human. A human whose sole purpose in life appeared to be humiliating me. First of all, I played dolls with her; that wasn't so bad, I had done that a thousand times before, and occasionally (OK, almost every time) I enjoyed myself. But then someone – not naming names, mister E.A.M.C – thought that it would be a good idea to read to Bella.

Beauty and the Beast. And Ed... Mister no-name, thought that it would be a good idea if we acted it out, to give Bella something to look at while he read.

And guess who got to be the Beast? I'll give you a clue; Jasper was Gaston, Carlisle was Belle's father and Edward was reading.

Yep. Me.

So I lumbered around, growling playfully and staring at Rose, who was Belle. Me 'in my natural state' as Edward and Jasper put it. Bella seemed to enjoy it though, and that was the whole point, the only thing that mattered, no matter how embarrassed or annoyed I might be.

Right?


	9. Birthday!

**.Gawd. I've ACTUALLY UPDATED!!!! WOWWOWWOWWOW!!!!! **

**Okay, congrats to The Kirei Onna and Jessluvsharry who guessed the song correctly (It was Easier To Run by Linkin Park). YAY YOU!! This time it is sort of easier... here's a clue, Emmett sings it. I dunno if that will help when you read it, but it might.**

**Disclaimer:If I've said it once, I've said it a million times (or at least eight) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**To the next chapter, ONWARDS!!**

**Birthday!**

Carlisle

Everyone was incredibly excited. This would be the first real birthday in our family since the 1930's, and everyone was going out of their way to ensure that this would be the best first-birthday party ever. Alice especially was taking it to extremes. The house had been decorated with banners and balloons that would probably scare Bella half to death if they popped, but Alice was Alice, and she wouldn't listen.

We had been attempting to cook a birthday cake for the past hour, though why we were baking a cake when none of us could digest it, and Bella couldn't yet eat cake properly was beyond me. Esme suggested that we could give some to our 'neighbours' – they all lived at least two miles away - and say that we couldn't eat it all.

It was a mistake to allow Emmett and Jasper to help; within the first minute and a half, they had started a cake-mixture war, and the gooey, disgusting stuff was covering all of Esme's pristine surfaces. They had both been banned from the kitchen, and weren't allowed within ten feet of each other until this dratted cake was finished.

Absurdly enough, everyone was worried about what they had gotten Bella. It confused me slightly; Bella was one year old. As long as it was colourful, she would like it, I was sure.

But what did you get the spoilt little girl who had everything? I won't lie; we all adored Bella and loved spoiling her. It just made occasions like Birthdays and Christmas a lot more complicated.

Despite this, we had all managed to find something; Edward had compiled a CD of all the songs that made Bella sleepy when she wasn't tired. Some of them were songs that he had composed, whilst others were classics, and old favourites; Clair de Lune by Debussy, for example.

Alice and Rosalie had stocked up on clothes for the following year – not that they wouldn't buy more, regardless. They had bought different outfits for every occasion and every season, both traditional and modernised designs.

Jasper had found a beautifully illustrated book of Hans Christian Anderson fairy-tales; handwritten and possibly an original, though I wasn't sure. I think I should have liked to meet him; he clearly had a brilliant mind. Perhaps he would have been able to guess what I was.

Emmett had bought her a soft, mini-football. I think that he wanted the honour of being able to say 'I bought Bella's very first football' in case she grew up to become talented at the sport. He had to know that if he turned Bella into a tomboy then both Alice and Rosalie would kill him; most likely slowly and painfully.

Esme was giving her the most stunning little bracelet; one of the last things she still possessed from her human life. I was amazed; Esme loved that bracelet more than any of her other possessions. It was silver, and comprised of entwining Celtic knots, separated by amethysts. It was gorgeous, and in a way, I could understand why she wanted her new daughter to have such a treasured item.

And I? What could I offer her? The promise of a car on her sixteenth birthday? My vow that I would be the most caring and dedicated father this world has seen? These were not things a one-year-old could appreciate, so I had bought her DVD and Blu-Ray versions of all her favourite bedtime stories; Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and so on. I had also filmed everyone acting out the stories, for a little variety. Emmett would be furious with me; he often ended up playing a rather embarrassing character – he made a remarkable ugly stepsister. I think that perhaps he was missing his true calling, repeating high school rather than taking up an acting career.

The Denali's had been invited and were all very excited. They had bought a joint present, rather than try to find something individually. They hadn't told us what it was, preferring to keep it a secret. Alice knew, of course, but she was refusing to tell us; not even Edward knew, judging by the frustrated look that was permanently upon his face – or perhaps that was just the fact that he couldn't read Bella's mind. It was an enormous shock to us all when we first found out.

Flashback

_Bella was sitting in front of the washing machine, watching the clothes on spin cycle as though her life depended on it. We were starting to worry about her; she had been sitting like that for almost an hour without moving. Was there something wrong?_

"_Edward, exactly what does Bella find so fascinating about the washing machine?" Rosalie asked eventually._

_Edward opened his mouth to answer... and then shut it again. His brow furrowed, and a looked of deep concentration rested upon his face, carving ravines through the marble of his forehead._

"_I... I don't know," he whispered, his eyes widening, his voice less than a breath as he tried to comprehend the impossible. Everyone was in shock. No one knew what to say or how to say it._

"_You _don't know?_" I finally managed to ask. The look of confusion had now been replaced by one of frustration._

"_No! I can't believe I never noticed before now!" He sounded furious with himself. What did this mean? Was there something wrong with Bella? With Edward? Was it possible that his gift was fading?_

"_I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!" He answered his tone such that, had I been human, I would be trembling by now. Apparently, he could still hear me as clearly as before, so why not Bella?_

_Bella turned away from the washing machine for the first time in almost an hour. She smiled at us, and said "Edard?" Her soft voice rang with curiosity; she had heard his outburst, and wanted to know what was going on. We would always tell Bella everything, even though she probably couldn't understand; not that we had any way of knowing now. _

_Edward sighed, and scooped Bella up. She frowned and glanced towards the washing machine, before deciding that Edward was more important and focusing on him._

"_Bella, we're curious as to why I can't read your mind. I can read everyone else's, and Alice and Jasper's talents work on you... you're a mystery, little Bella," he told her. She didn't understand a word of it, of course, but she nodded seriously. Edward watched her eyes carefully for a moment, before smiling and setting her down in front of the washing machine once more. Her head span in little circles as she watched the blur of colours that she found more entertaining than any child's TV program._

End Flashback

I smiled ruefully to myself. That's what I should have bought Bella; a small washing machine to go in her room. Still, no time for that now. The Denali's would be arriving any time soon, and we still needed to finish baking this cake!

*****

Edward

The doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of the Denali clan. Tanya walked in first, greeting everyone warmly. When she reached me, she embraced me a shade too eagerly and kissed both my cheeks. I pulled away as quickly as I could without seeming rude, and her thoughts took on a slightly more melancholy edge, but it didn't last long. Her feelings for me were anything but deep; she was just put out that I had refused her this long, and was continuing to resist her advances. Kate bumped fists with all the guys and hugged the girls; excluding Alice, who was upstairs, getting Bella ready. Irina stood, quiet and happy in the background. Carmen and Eleazer smiled and gave us a 'group hug'.

Emmett started singing at the top of his lungs – both mental and physical.

"Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)"

Everyone joined in laughing, and at first we didn't notice that Alice and Bella had appeared at the top of the stairs. Eventually, Alice cleared her throat, and everyone shut up, turning to see what fashion masterpiece Alice had managed to conjure up. Bella's hand was curled tightly around Alice's, and Alice scooped her up to come down the stairs; Heaven's knows Bella would do to herself if she tried to walk.

The soft white skirt of Bella's dress swirled around her as Alice set her down. I had never seen a more adorable child in over 100 years on this Earth. Bella's ivory skin looked like cream and roses as she smiled at everyone, little dimples peeping out at the corners of her mouth. Little white, buckled shoes encased her feet, and her locket swung on its chain as she rushed forward.

"KAY! ANYA! ARMEN! LEAZER! INA!" She squealed in a very Alice-like fashion – great, an Alice clone – before trying to run up to them. She tripped when she was halfway there, but Carmen rescued her, rushing forward before Bella could become acquainted with the floor.

They shot questioning looks at us as Bella attempted to call their names. Carlisle shrugged slightly. "She has difficulty pronouncing full names."

"Tell them what you got, tell them what you got!" Alice squealed. Kate smiled impishly.

"We got her what every little girl needs..." She started.

"YOU GOT HER A PONY!" Emmett yelled, sounding unreasonably excited. Everyone's eyebrows shot up their foreheads.

"No, Emmett, we did _not_ get her a pony. We got her a... duh duh duhhhhh!" Eleazer vanished outside, and returned carrying a beautiful miniature vanity. The carvings around the mirror were simply stunning, intertwining roses and freesias, vines crawling up the legs. It was painted a faded cream colour, and seemed perfect for Bella.

"We thought that Bella ought to be able to see how beautiful she is every day." Carmen explained softly.

"It's perfect," Rosalie whispered. I saw in their minds the weeks of trial and error as they tried to create something that was ideal for Bella. Many previous designs had been scrapped. They wanted us to believe that they had bought it; they didn't want us to think any more or less of them for their efforts. I had practically been begged not to tell. Even now, they weren't wholly satisfied, but I agreed with Rosalie; it was perfect.

Emmett was the first to break the thoughtful silence. "Okay... Who wants cake?"

*****

Nobody believed us when we first told them that we had baked a cake specially. When we did eventually convince them, they had a hard time comprehending why. Though they loved Bella – far more than any human family could – they couldn't imagine what was wrong with a store-bought cake. Finally, we gave up trying to explain to them.

Carlisle lit the solitary candle that stood tall and proud in the centre of the cake. The light blue and pink frosting made me think of snow, for some absurd reason, and I wasn't the only one; Emmett was already considering throwing a handful at Jasper. Bella attempted to blow the candle out – Alice stood behind her and sneakily blew it out. She showed me her vision of Bella failing to blow it out, and crying for ten minutes; no one wanted that.

Esme cut a small portion of cake for Bella, keeping the knife well away from fragile human hands. Bella smiled, and pushed some of the cake into her mouth, while the rest smeared on her face. Everyone laughed, until Bella spoke.

"Emmy?" She inquired, her voice the very epitome of innocence. He unsuspectingly bent closer, until Bella smooshed a handful of cake into his face. He stood completely still for about three seconds, his mouth open, eyes blinking rapidly. Then a wicked grin curled the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, squirt, you're gonna get it now," he chuckled before wiping his face on Bella's – being careful to avoid the beautiful dress, as Alice would surely kill him if he ruined it. Jasper was laughing, affected as he was by the mirth of everyone else in the room; this made him a prime target in the eyes of Emmett, who had gathered another scoop of pink-and-blue disgustingness. Within minutes, a full-scale war was raging, and Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Irina slid out of the room with Bella; I could hear Alice's teeth grinding together as she surveyed the damage done to Bella's dress.

I didn't think we would have any cake to give to the neighbours at this rate.

*****

The Denali's left at around half past nine in the evening. All of the presents had been opened, there had been much laughter and embarrassment on Emmett's part, much squealing and 'aww'ing on the girl's part, and Bella had finally fallen asleep in Kate's arms, who had handed her to Esme with a slightly sad smile.

We finished cleaning up at ten minutes before midnight; _with _vampire speed. Really, Alice had to get her OTT tendency under control.

"So, what do you reckon? Best first birthday party ever?" Asked Alice. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that she was on a sugar rush; that was impossible, though.

"Uh-huh. AND, I got the whole thing taped," grinned Emmett. I wasn't sure I wanted to know where he had hidden the camera. Some things are better left unknown.

"What, so that Bella can see you be completely humiliated over and over again?" Jasper asked, grinning.

For once, Emmett was speechless.

**Review, PLEASE! I will go down on my knees and beg if I must. :'( sniffle.**


	10. The ER Already

**This is mostly a filler chapter, though it does answer a question that came up in the reviews; is Bella's blood attractive to Edward? The answer; it will be, but as the scent strengthens he gets desensitised. I'm sure you've all heard the 'younger kids blood smells weaker thing'. WELL I now have a theory to explain it. Because I have that much free time.**

**OH! Congratulations to hannah-marie hale, Jessluvesharry, Jessica, tigerlover1971 and Thata Phoenix, who all guessed the song correctly. If you don't know what it was, go check the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the laptop on which I am currently typing, though. I named it Alfred.**

**The ER Already?**

Alice

I knew that Bella would be clumsy. That came as no shock to me. However, even I never realised how serious it could be. It was ridiculous; not even two and she was in the ER already!!!

It wasn't as though Bella was doing anything dangerous or stupid. Heck, she was only a year-and-a-half! All she was doing was walking from one side of the room to the other; even as a child, it really shouldn't be that difficult. It was for Bella, though and I didn't see it happening until a nineteenth of a second before she actually fell. Certainly not soon enough for me to prevent it.

Bella fell. Sounds simple enough; all young children fall, it was something that could be easily fixed with a plaster and a 'magic kiss' to take away the pain. Often the graze would be forgotten by the child in question within seconds. But not Bella, oh no. Not only did she trip on the corner of the rug, she also managed to hit her head on the side of the coffee table and somehow slice her knee open on one of her toys – really, I thought those things were supposed to be safe for children to play with! Apparently, nothing was safe for Bella.

She sat completely still for at least three seconds while we hovered anxiously over her. Then she started to cry.

Loud.

Instantly, Edward picked her up, and we were all making shushing noises, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down and not breathing; in that respect we were lucky, as young children's scents were generally a lot weaker than those of a full grown adult. None of us were sure why – Carlisle theorised that a person's blood smelt enticing and tasted delicious because of their personalities; the sweeter a person, the sweeter the blood, etc. Bella had not yet had time to develop an individual personality, and so her blood had not really taken on any distinct flavour or scent. It also explained why animals did not smell appealing; animals had much cruder emotions and personalities – not that that made things like animal testing right – but it did offer an explanation as to why they didn't smell as good.

That and the fact that they weren't our intended prey, of course.

We ran out to the car, Bella in the back with Emmett Rosalie and I while Edward drove and Jasper sat in the front seat with him; of all of us, Jasper had the most trouble with exposed blood. All of the windows were rolled down and Rose held onto a crying Bella whilst I lost myself in the future. Bella would be fine, I saw; her knee would have to be glued, her head wasn't damaged and the scar on her leg would hardly be noticeable in a few years time.

Edward's driving was crazy – even more so than usual, as he breezed through several red lights and two stop signs. Things like traffic laws just weren't important when your future ma... I mean, little sister was in danger. Damn, I came close to slipping up. Edward would quiz me about that later, no doubt. I would just have to think of something to say... in the meantime, I started to translate Martin Luther-King's speech into Latin... and then French... and Spanish, and you get the idea.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Rose was the first out of the car, Bella in her arms and the rest of us running behind, as fast as we could go without causing widespread panic. We burst into the hospital, instantly seeking out Carlisle who was expecting us, because _someone_ had had the foresight to call him. We rushed through the corridors, until I stopped dead outsideone of the rooms, and listened carefully.

I couldn't belive it. One of the doctors was singing under his breath as he worked. I almost doubled over laughing. I would've done, had the situation not been so serious.

"I finally made it through med school,

Somehow I made it throouugh,

I'm just an intern,

I still make a mistake or twoooooo!"

*****

After a quick examination, Carlisle confirmed what my visions had already told me. Within the hour, Bella's knee looked almost normal; if you didn't count the big glob of gluey-stuff that held her skin together so that it could heal. Ach, it smelt revolting, but it was better than smelling the blood. Carlisle was the only one who didn't seem to notice the scent that permeated the room. By the time we left, I swear I could actually see the scent hovering in the air, like a thin mist, twisting and coiling whenever the air shifted. Or perhaps I just had a vivid imagination.

When we got back, Esme still hadn't returned from grocery shopping – really how long did it take? Normally I'm the shopaholic, but even I have to admit that shopping for human food was impossibly tedious. Next to me, Edward gasped.

"Alice! Did you just think what I thought you thought?" Because that wasn't the strangest sentence I've ever had the misfortune of hearing.

"Edward, dude, that made no sense," complained Emmett. I think the problem is that he didn't like to miss out on the little 'inside conversations' that Edward and I had.

"Alice just thought that shopping was impossibly tedious!" And so the torture began. No matter how many times I tried to explain that no, I wasn't sick; yes, I still loved shopping and it was only food shopping that I hated, Emmett refused to back down. He insisted that I had a fever and should be sent straight to bed with a cold compress and a cup of hot cocoa. Never mind the fact that I couldn't sleep, the cold compress would feel warm to my icy skin and I couldn't digest the hot cocoa. And then Jasper tried to support me, which was sweet but very stupid of him.

1) I am Alice Cullen. I don't need someone to fight my battles for me.

2) If Jasper sides with me then Emmett includes him in his pranking.

And 3) Esme really, really, really hates it when those two destroy the house.

"Edward, get Bella outside! Rose, help me stop these two before they break something! Namely each other." Edward swept outside, and Rose rushed forward, quickly and effectively distracting Emmett. Not, however, before they managed to smash the coffee table and crush the sofa. Good job it was just a prop. At the rate Rosalie and Emmett were going, we'd need a new bed before the end of tonight, as well.

*****

I had never seen such a mess. It was a miracle that the house was still standing, but unfortunately I couldn't say the same for the majority of the furniture. Edward hesitantly walked back into the house – we had taken so long that he had gone running with Bella – and his jaw dropped as he surveyed the wreckage that lay before him. I checked the time. Crap. Two minutes; not nearly enough. I grimaced and braced myself.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!" Here it comes... "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE???" I had never seen Esme so furious. She quite literally dropped all of her shopping bags and her eyes were almost bugging out of their sockets. Ha. This would teach them not to mess with Mystique Alice. I had seen this coming, but I had hoped that I wouldn't be anywhere near here when Esme exploded. The next state would be preferable.

In the end, Edward and I got away with it; Edward because he had taken Bella away from the destruction, and me because I gave her the puppy-dog pout, with added bambi-eyes. I would have to teach Bella how to do that.

Rose got off with only two days of no TV, because she hadn't actually fought... but when she distracted Emmett, well... things had been smashed.

Emmett and Jasper, however, was a different story altogether. They were banned from wrestling and fighting of any sort (even thumb-wars!) for two weeks, and they had no TV OR computer games, OR anything of the sort for a month.

THAT'S what you get when you tease Alice Cullen.


	11. Fortunately, Unfortunately

**Me again, with another update! If this one seems a little hurried, that's because I wrote it in a day, whereas I usually space out my writing, waiting until I'm in the right mood. For this one I had a brief flash of inspiration and had to write it down.**

**The song for the last chapter was 'Like a surgeon' by Weird Al Yankovic, but someone suggested 'Like a virgin' by Madonna, and I accepted that, because that version is better known. The winners were Jessluvsharry (Are you psychic? Because you've guessed every one so far!), Xxedward'sbellaxX and Maddy90. Well done, and look out for the song in this chapter. I'm afraid I had to modify some of the lyrics to suit this story, but it's definately nothing major.**

**OH! I saw this on another story and it made me wonder. How old do you think I am based on my writing style? I won't tell you if you get it right or not, but I am curious! Please remember to include it in a review! (ELLEN THIS EXCLUDES YOU! YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW OLD I AM, AND THAT WOULD BE CHEATING!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs I put in the chapters. I have asked the owners very nicley, but they said no. I Shall persevere, however!**

**On with chapter 11 (Wow, chapter 11 already? It seems like only yesterday I was writing chapter 1. They grow up so fast*sniffle*)**

**Fortunately, Unfortunately**

Rosalie

"NO! I DON' WANNA GO 'LEEP!! NOT 'LEEPY!" For those of you who are only human, and don't understand the language of a two-year-old, that is translated as 'No, I don't want to go to sleep. I'm not sleepy.' Bella had hit the terrible twos, and while she wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other children I had seen – she didn't play up in public often, preferring to save her tantrums for when we got home – when she decided something, her mind was set. Even at the age of two she was a stubborn little thing.

I could hear Emmett getting exasperated. Everyone took it in turns to put Bella to bed; there were seven of us, so we each had one day a week.

"Well then squirt, what do you want to do?" I could virtually hear the cogs in Bella's head turning as she thought of something she could do.

"I wanna bed-time stowy," she settled for, finally.

"...Okay, what do you want a bed-time story about?" Emmett asked, sounding confused.

"OH! I know!" Alice cried, rushing up the stairs and dragging us with her. "We'll play fortunately, unfortunately!"

"Ummm, yeah, great Alice. One question; how d'you play?" Emmett asked. Everyone else looked just as confused, and I began to wonder if this was a game that Alice had made up specially. Alice looked horrified that no one had played her precious game before.

"Well one person starts off, saying something random like 'One day a man went for a ride in a hot air balloon.' The next person will say something like 'unfortunately, it was a really cloudy day.' The next person will say something that's fortunate, and so on. Everybody got that?" Alice was really excited, and her words were little more than a high-pitched blur of sound, so at least Bella didn't get bored of listening. There was a chorus of 'yes's', and the story began.

Alice started with "A long time ago, there was a princess of a beautiful and happy land, called Healy. Her name was princess Bella. She was young and beautiful..."

"I'm called Bella!" Bella cried excitedly. We all smiled gently at her enthusiasm.

Esme took the next turn. "Unfortunately, her parents were killed in a tragic accident, and everyone in Healy was very sad." Okay, so we didn't know if everyone in Healy was very sad, but surely someone must have missed the chief of police and his wife and daughter – yes, we had done our homework on Bella's family.

Carlisle went then. "Fortunately, princess Bella survived, and was found by a beautiful queen, who decided to take her home, and make her the princess of Denali." Bella may not have been the princess of Denali or Healy, and Esme may not have been a queen, but other than that, it seemed that we were going to do a fairy-tale version of Bella's life.

Emmett took his turn. "Unfortunately, Bella had four new brothers and sisters, who were all older than her."

Me next. "Fortunately, all of her new family loved her more than anything, and always put her first." Bella was listening, rapt, to our retelling of her life. I saw her eyes widen slightly when I said that we loved her more than anything. Did she not believe that we loved her that much?

Jasper had a go. "Unfortunately, as she got older, people became jealous of her beauty. An evil witch put a spell on her so that she would be alone in a haunted forest until her true love dared to go save her." Perhaps that hadn't happened yet, but if vampires existed, why not witches? Besides, this was a fairy story. It didn't have to realistic. Bella gasped in horror, and leant forward, eager to hear what Edward had to say.

"Fortunately, the evil witch's magic didn't work on fairies and pixies," he started, shooting a very deliberate look at Alice. We had always joked that Alice was part pixie or fairy. "And they kept her company in her cottage in the woods." Bella's face relaxed slightly when she realised that princess Bella wasn't going to be alone.

"UNFORTUNATELY," Alice began, sounding very dramatic. "None of the princes in the land were brave enough or strong enough to go and rescue princess Bella. So she waited, with only the fairies for company. But princess Bella got tired of waiting, wondering if the prince was ever coming around. Her faith in him was fading."

Esme struggled to make the story happier. "But fortunately, a peasant from a nearby village who had been Bella's friend arrived, swearing that..."

"But mummy! You said sweawing's bad," Bella giggled. She had stopped with the adorable 'mama' and had moved onto 'mummy'. Esme feigned irritation.

"Bella, it is also bad to interrupt. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The peasant swore that he would venture into the woods and rescue princess Bella."

"What was the peasant's name?" Bella asked. Esme thought for a moment.

"Romeo," she decided finally. Edward rolled his eyes and snorted quietly at the cliché. He shut up after I glared at him. I would not let him ruin Bella's bed-time story.

Carlisle tried to think of a suitable 'unfortunately'. "However, when the witch heard about it, she was very angry, and sent a dragon down to stop him." Bella gasped, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. She started bouncing up and down nervously, waiting to hear what the next part of the story would be.

Emmett grinned, knowing exactly what he would say. "FORTUNATELY, Romeo had the strength of five Emmett's, so he beat the dragon, and still had enough time to save princess Bella before tea."

I went then, hating that I had to think of an unfortunately. "Unfortunately, Romeo got lost in the woods while he searched high and low for Bella's cottage, desperate to meet her."

_Ha! Get yourself out of that,_ I thought smugly as I watched Jasper flounder for a half-second. Then his face cleared like storm clouds parting, and he smiled as he told the next chapter.

"Fortunately, one of the fairies saw what had happened and showed him the way to the cottage where princess Bella was waiting."

Edward had to think of an unfortunately. "Unfortunately, Romeo had taken such a long time to arrive that Bella had started to think that he would never come at all." We all sensed that the story was drawing to a close, so we looked to Alice to conclude this epic fantasy.

"And so, princess Bella stood on her balcony in summer air. Romeo rode up next to her cottage and called 'Fair Bella, I have never seen beauty so radiant as yours! I have searched far and wide for a woman whom I could hope to love, and I never realised that perhaps she was in front of me all along! Beautiful Bella, I love you, and I have come to set you free!' But Bella didn't trust him. She had always secretly loved Romeo, and she didn't like that he had taken so long. She said 'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone; I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think!' He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and pulled out a ring and said 'Marry me, my lovely Bells, you'll never have to be alone; I love you, and that's all I really know! I'll talk to your dad, go pick out a white dress; it's a love story, Bella, just say yes!'

"Bella ran down to him, shouting yes! Instantly, the forest stopped being so scary and Bella and Romeo rode through to her home, and all of the people were so happy that their princess was free after so long. Romeo and princess Bella got married, and they all lived..."

"Happily ever after!" Everyone chorused. Bella was smiling happily by the end, and we all took it in turns to kiss her good-night.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now, Bella?" Edward asked softly. She nodded emphatically before yawning. Edward laughed, and we all slipped out of the room to give them a little privacy. Edward was very protective of Bella, and it was rare that you would find them out of one another's company.

"Edward? Will Romeo really come find me?" Bella asked tiredly. Edward sighed. "I don't know, Bella. Maybe one day." That was another thing that Bella had grown out of; her adorable nicknames for us. I missed them, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Do you think he'll love me? I love him," She mumbled, already falling asleep. I heard Edward tuck her covers in.

"Bella, he'd be a fool if he didn't love you," Edward murmured, but his only reply was a snore.

I frowned as I remembered something. Throughout the whole story, Alice had been glancing between Edward and Bella, almost nervously like she knew something I didn't. I thought of what Alice had made Romeo say near the end, about how he loved Bella, about how he had been searching for love, and had never noticed it in front of him. Could she have meant... surely not. I hurriedly blocked my thoughts, just in case.

Alice, seeing that I would want to talk to her started to walk outside, telling Jasper to stay here; she was only going on a walk. A little while later I left, and followed Alice's scent. By the time I met up with her, we were well out of earshot.

I took a deep breath and asked, "What have you seen?"

**A bit of a cliffie there, but not much. I'm sure we can guess what Alice has seen ;) If anyone has any questions about the story, review or PM me.**


	12. Visions

**Sorry I took so long to update. This chapter was quite difficult for me, especially the ending. Wow, so many people guessed the last song correctly. I'm sorry if I've forgotten anyone, or if I spelt your name wrong, but I wrote down all the people who got it right, and thendiscovered that I couldn't read my own writing. Oops.**

**Well done to: I-Luv-Edward-Cullen18, Laurenta, i-heart-twilight-forever, iloveedwardcullen, Lizabeff, mimitran, xxTwilightFan-Jamiexx, Anjalit2624, Twilighter123, twilightfan102, Unseen Shadow Of The Mind, kenzie, Xxedward'sbellaxX, Flowerfairy123, HMMadwell, Caroline S, -CAUTION-dazzler, Jessluvsharry (say what you like, I'm sure you're Alice in disguise), DarkJade14, Jake1212 and Seth'sONLYIMPRINT.**

**Wow, that was a lot of people. The song was of course, Love Story by Taylor Swift. Which I don't own. Again, if I forgot you, or spelt your name wrong, PM me and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of something funny, so I'll be blunt. I don't own Twilight. End of.**

**P.S. because it was requested, there is a sneaky little EdwardPOV at the bottom. Let me know what you think of it, because trying to get the big-brother thing was really hard for me. **

**Visions**

Rosalie

Alice looked at the floor for a few seconds. Her eyes were blank, and I knew that she wasn't seeing the leaves and pieces of forest debris that were being whipped into a miniature tornado around her feet. Her tawny eyes cleared, and I saw her mouth twist into what may have been a grimace, before she lifted her head and met my gaze.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw reflected in her eyes.

It was common knowledge in our family that Alice saw glimpses of the future and that the future was constantly shifting. But until now, I had never quite grasped the magnitude of her gift.

I didn't see Alice anywhere in the twin pools of honey. Instead, I saw what she must see, every day of every week of every month of every year. I saw endless futures, an eternity of visions, every outcome of every decision made, no matter the size or importance. I saw life, I saw death, fear, pain, love, joy, uncertainty, but most of all, I saw hope. Hope that everything would turn out for the best, hope that perhaps the future wasn't always as bad as you thought it was going to be. Was this what Alice and Edward had to live with? Perhaps I should have been more forgiving of Edward's moods, tried to be more understanding of Alice's chaotic train of thought.

"I saw Edward and Bella. I saw them together. As in,_ together_ together. Bella was about sixteen, and they looked so happy..." her voice trailed off, and she stared at the ground once more. My mouth opened and closed several times, like a human who had been swimming underwater and was now gasping for air.

"You... s-saw them... together?" I finally whispered. Alice gave me a disparaging look.

"Yes, Rosalie, I believe that is what I said," she said, her eyes flashing hard and crystalline, hiding the future from me.

I exploded. I couldn't help it. "YOU SAW THEM FREAKING TOGETHER, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!?!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, ALICE? CARLISLE AND ESME ARE THEIR PARENTS FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND EDWARD!!! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT HE DESERVES TO KNOW???" The icy glare Alice gave me was what finally broke through my anger, sending it shattering in a thousand jagged pieces to the forest floor. If looks could kill, I would be nothing more than ash.

"Rose, do you honestly believe that I don't want to tell them? It was the first thing I thought of doing; but when I saw Edward run off to Denali to 'try to change the future' with Tanya, can't you understand why I kept it to myself?" Edward... running to Tanya? No. No, no, no, no, NO! That was... sickening. If I were human, the forest floor would now be painted Technicolor. Ugh, ugh, ugh. My mind shied away from it; I couldn't even tread around the boundaries of those thoughts without shuddering violently. Alice took my expression to mean that I understood her motives in that particular case.

"And if I told anyone else, Edward would find out sooner or later, because they're bound to think of it. I'm taking a huge risk just by telling you; hell, I've almost slipped up a few times. The only reasons Edward hasn't wrangled the truth out of me yet is; a) Jasper would kill him, and b) he's always been preoccupied with something!"

"Well, if it's such a big risk, why are you telling me?" I demanded impatiently. Alice huffed angrily.

"Because you're the only one who has noticed that I have been slightly off around Bella and Edward, and you've made the connection. I mean, really, can't you even begin to comprehend how strange it is to watch them together, and know that they're going to fall in love? Bella's only TWO, for God's sake. It's so hard to imagine how awkward and strange things are going to be when they realise."

"Why would you need to imagine?" I asked curiously; surely Alice would already know if it would be awkward for them. I thought it would be, especially with me there. I couldn't imagine Bella grown up, and with Edward? Edward, who was like her big brother? Overprotective, over-reacting Edward? Would they really fall in love? Could they? Would I let them? If Edward hurt her, hurt my baby girl...

"Because the future keeps changing! It's so far ahead; nothing is certain yet." I nodded thoughtfully.

"How come no one else noticed? How you kept looking at them, I mean." I asked, tacking the end on hastily, so that Alice would understand.

"I think they did, but they all know better than to ask me about something I haven't already told them," Alice explained with an impish grin. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"But, Alice, they're like brother and sister. That would be like... me falling for Jasper, or you falling for Emmett!" I tried to keep the horror out of my voice.

"No, Rose, because we're already in love. Edward isn't, and I sure hope Bella isn't. Besides, we of all people should know that nothing can change the course of true love," her eyes went all misty, and her voice faded towards the end. She sounded like something from a cheesy romance film. I tried to distract her.

"Alice, I think we should be getting back now. The others will start to get suspicious."

"Okay," she chirruped. Then she sighed dreamily. "Oh Rose, it's just like a romance novel. Like something straight out of a Jane Austen book." So much for trying to distract her. When Alice decides on something, she doesn't change her mind; after all, she can see the outcome of her decisions.

I raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Alice, I don't think Jane Austen wrote about vampires." Alice gasped, sounding horrified.

"Rose, stop! You're killing my happy!!" She cried, looking as though she might cry.

"Alice. I hope you realise that you are the _strangest_ vampire I have ever met."

*****

Edward

"Do you think you'll be able to get to sleep now?" I asked Bella after the story was over. I worked hard to hide my irritation – Alice had been constantly blocking her thoughts from me throughout the whole story – and as always, Bella's presence calmed me almost instantly. She nodded her head so hard I was worried she might get whiplash, and then yawned for emphasis. Everyone laughed quietly, and I heard my family leave the room one by one. Eventually, only I was left, but I knew that everyone would hear every word we said.

"Edward," Bella whispered, and I held my sigh in. I missed 'Edard'. "Will Romeo really some find me?" She sounded half asleep already, and this time I couldn't keep my sigh to myself.

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe one day." I doubted that a man called Romeo would really turn up and miraculously fall in love with her, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her 'no'. Besides, no doubt one day she would find a man who would love and cherish her, and whom she would love in return.

And I felt a snarl rise within me. I had heard the thoughts of human males; I had seen the lust-filled fantasies they held for my sisters, and I didn't know if I would be able to endure it when Bella was old enough to attract such attentions. It would be different for my little human sister – Alice and Rosalie could take care of themselves, not to mention the fact that they were already in love. There was no chance of them being attracted to a human who held such perverted desires within them – Bella might. And if that happened, I would not even be able to kill him; that might upset her. Bella was human and vulnerable, whilst we were... not.

"Do you think he'll love me? I love him," she murmured, her adorable voice slightly slurred with exhaustion. I sighed. How could Bella doubt herself? Everyone who met her fell in love with her adorably innocent charm.

"Bella, he'd be a fool if he didn't love you." It was true. I had seen her in Alice's visions, seen the exceptional beauty she would grow up to be. Bella answered with a snore. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She would no doubt hardly remember our conversation tomorrow, that's how tired she was. I crept from her room, and drifted downstairs, only to notice that two of my family members were missing.

"Where're Alice and Rose?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

_Went out, _they thought simultaneously. I frowned. It was rare for anyone to leave the house without first saying where they were going.

I didn't have to wait long. They came through the door not five minutes later, leaves and twigs tangled in their hair. I caught a brief glimpse of the clearing they had been standing in before Rose started blocking her thoughts.

_Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl._ Very appropriate for Rosalie.

But why were they hiding their thoughts from me?


	13. Leaving Behind

**Whew, it's been too long since I updated. *dodges pitchforks, knives and other sharp objects being hurled at me* I tried to upload this before, but it didn't seem to work. I'M SO SORRY, but this one was kinda hard to write, though I'm not entirly sure why...**

**Okay, THANK YOU so much for the phenomenal response to my A/N. I have pretty much decided what to do about Jacob now... but I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to wait and see *evil laugh*. The school thing was really helpful, as I don't have a clue, so thank you all. **

**ALSO, if you like my writing, and want to read some of my original work, head on over to my FictionPress account. The link is on my profile, and I DO accept anonymous reviews.**

**The last song was, of course, Material Girl by Madonna, and well done to those who got it. Kenzie, tiggerlover1971, bananahzz, Lizabeff, edwardmasenlover, Caroline S and Jessluvsharry (show off) got it right. If I missed someone out, or spelt your name wrong, let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. This one is very difficullt, but I assure you, it is there!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Huh.**

**Jasper: Emma, why do you feel so down?**

**Me: I was on the internet...**

**Jasper: You're always on the internet. Please, tell me something that isn't obvious.**

**Me: And I discovered that you guys are property of someone called 'Stephenie Meyer'.**

**Jasper: Huh. That's funny. I'm sure I've never heard of her. You'd think I'd have heard of my own creator.**

**Rabidfangirls: YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF SM?? OMC!**

**Me&Jasper: AHHHH FANGIRLS! RUN AWAY!**

**While we are being chased by the rabid fangirls, you guys can read the next chapter! **

**Leaving behind**

Jasper

Alice was hiding something from me. I knew that much, but she refused to tell me the nature of it, much less what it was. I didn't know if it was a vision, if another human had taken it into their heads to try and seduce her, or if her favourite shop had closed. But whatever it was, it was distracting her thoroughly and constantly. She was even attempting to keep her emotions in check, which was unusual for Alice.

Edward and I had spoken about it; he had noticed that there was something off in her thoughts – she was constantly shielding herself. His emotions were mildly disgusted at that point, and I thought that it was probably better if I didn't know what she was thinking about. He probably wouldn't tell me if I asked.

It was ridiculous. She had been like this for almost a year now, and I had grown sick of it very quickly. And, Rosalie seemed to know something that we didn't. She kept her emotions carefully normal, but once in a while, I would catch something underneath her trademark vanity; not enough to tip the others off, just enough to make me suspicious. Edward agreed with me, and we decided to keep an eye on them both.

Emmett was not completely oblivious to his wife's peculiarity, but he just brushed it off with an ease that screamed 'Emmett'. As far as he was concerned, Rosalie would tell us if it was anything that we needed to worry about, and so he wouldn't push her until she was ready to talk. Which she hadn't been for almost a year.

It was time to move again; Bella was old enough to know what was happening this time, though.

And damn, was she upset.

She didn't throw a tantrum. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't wail. She just sat in the middle of her room, arms folded and legs crossed, letting sadness roll off of her in waves. Her bottom lip stuck out in an adorable three-year-old pout, and her chocolate eyes were even wider than we were used to.

When we had explained to her that we were moving, she had gone quiet and thoughtful for a moment. At first, we thought that she wouldn't object, and everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. Then...

"Danni can come too, right?" She asked, bright eyes shining with hope.

"Bella... Danni isn't coming with us. It's just us." For a minute she hadn't reacted. Then the tears began. She didn't throw a tantrum, just cried. Told us how Danni was her best friend, and how she didn't want to leave, and couldn't we please take Danni's family with us? It was so difficult to tell her no. None of us liked seeing Bella upset.

"Bella, seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry. I know you don't want to leave Danni. Saying goodbye's the hardest part. But we have to move. You understand that, don't you?" Edward asked, his voice and emotions laced with desperation. He wanted Bella to forgive him, even though this wasn't his fault, and he would do anything to make sure that she did. Bella had nodded silently, her mouth pressed into a little line like I had seen Rose do when she was irritated; I guess Bella was starting to pick up some habits. Next thing, she would be pinching the bridge of her nose like Edward.

We left her alone for a little while, thinking that it was best if we let her adjust to the news without us hovering over her. To keep ourselves busy, we began loading the cars. Everyone was standing in the garage, laughing when one of Alice's over-sized, over-stuffed suitcases split open down the seams while Alice threw a hissy fit – not that I would ever let her know I thought that, and neither would Edward if he knew what was good for him – over the 'stupid piece of junk that couldn't even hold ten dresses, four handbags, six pairs of shoes, three pairs of jeans and four tops without breaking'.

Then everything went silent.

Alice stopped screaming profanities. Edward stopped laughing, and I felt their horror and stopped laughing too, which apparently affected everyone else, because they all stopped laughing. Edward's face was an almost comical mixture of horror, fear, self-loathing, and outright panic. He took off running before the rest of us could process what was happening.

"ALICE! What is going on?" I asked, the emotions in the room making me frantic.

"It'sBellaletsgonotimetoexplaincomeON!" The words tumbled out of her mouth at a speed even we as vampires found bewildering. She was gone as soon as she finished speaking, the words hovering n the air behind her like a lingering fog. Without another word on the matter, the rest of us took off after her, not bother to open the garage door, instead running straight through it.

"Alice!" I called over the wind created by our passage. "What's going on?" I don't think I was quite prepared to hear her answer, as I momentarily lost my balance for the first time in over a century; not an easy accomplishment for a vampire.

"It's Bella. She's run off!"

* * *

Edward

No, no, no, no, NO! How could I have let this happen? Bella had run away, right under our noses! How was it possible that none of us noticed what was happening? We were vampires for crying out loud! And now Bella was in the woods alone and no doubt lost, a very dangerous situation for any human, but Bella was only three! She was accident-prone, as the many trips to the hospital prove, and the woods were a very dangerous place when you were alone.

I needed to calm down and think rationally, but I was too scared to waste time with things l like that After picking up her scent, I pushed myself into a flat-out sprint, a speed that would have been incomprehensible to humans, but to me was as natural as... well, as natural as breathing, even if it wasn't necessary. I knew it wouldn't take me long to find her; Bella was three years old, incredibly clumsy and had been gone for less than an hour – she couldn't have gotten far. Her scent was easy enough to follow, and soon enough I heard her fluttering heartbeat and her gentle sobs, so I could follow her sound as well as her smell.

When I found her, she was sitting under a tree, sopping wet and probably catching hypothermia. Knowing that it wouldn't warm her up in the least, I sat down in front of her and pulled her into my lap, letting her cry and scream and hit my chest with her fists until she was spent. I was dimly aware of my family watching, but I didn't pay them any mind.

"Why can't Danni come?" Bella mumbled into my chest. I sighed, not wanting to explain this to a three year old.

"Bella, we're a family of vampires. You know that. We need to move so that nobody finds out. Danni can't come with us because her family loves her very much and would miss her a lot if she came with us."

"But she's my bestest friend. I'm gonna miss her!" Bella wailed.

"Bella, you'll make lots of new friends! You're a lovely person, and you'll really like where we're going."

Bella sniffed and looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes Bella, really." I leaned in close like I was telling her a big secret. "Alice told me so!" Bella gasped. She knew better than to contradict Alice.

"So, are you ready to come back to the house with us?" I asked her. Bella thought for a moment and nodded. I scooped her up in my arms, not noticing the burgundy eyes that watched us from the shadows.

* * *

? POV

I watched them together, the little girl who was as familiar as my own reflection and her family, and I felt my dead heart squeeze slightly. I had first heard her crying, and had followed her, thinking only of easy prey. But when I saw who it was, I couldn't kill her. She was so young and innocent. Her adorable brown eyes were clouded with sadness, and I wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and wipe her tears away. But I couldn't – that much I knew. My red eyes would no doubt frighten her. I would have to do something about that. I wasn't entirely certain of my control, and so I held my breath, as the wind was blowing her scent towards me.

When her family arrived and I saw how protective of her they were, I was glad I had remained out of sight. They would have no doubt torn me to pieces if they had seen me near her. Their eyes were gold, unlike mine; they must be one of the famous vegetarian clans. Perhaps I would try vegetarianism; it would be different, if nothing else. My instincts will not change; they change the way I see them.

The bronze-haired boy comforted her, and when they all left, I felt my eyes prickle with the ghost of tears that would never form.

* * *

**SO? Can you guess who the mystery person is? My friend Ellen did *Grrrrgrowlgrumblesnarl*.**


	14. The title doesn't fit in the box!

**Hell, it's been way too long since I last updated. Smack my hand for me. Hunt me down with pitchforks and torches. I deserve it all.**

**Hmmm *goes through e-mails* in regards to the song last chapter... HOLY MUFFIN CAKES! You've done it again, Jessluvsharry. Yes, the song was indeed Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights, and I'm impressed that you got that. I wouldn't have.**

**Also, concerning the mystery character last chapter, I'm afraid you won't know who it is until a few chapters time. Some of you guessed right, some guessed wrong, and there were a few that I wished I had thought of. **

**Disclaimer: I...**

**Alice: Don't you dare!**

**Me: But I didn't even...**

**Alice: No. I see the future, remember? I know what you were going to say. And I swear if you do...**

**Me: But...**

**Alice: Nope.**

**Me: What if...**

**Alice: 'Fraid not.**

**Me: How about...**

**Alice: Emma...**

**Me: FINE! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**Alice: I'd be happier if we went shopping. *Drags poor unwilling little me with her***

**Did She Just Ask What I thought She Asked?**

Emmett

"I dunno, Rosie," I started. "You know he'd probably find out before..." Rosalie cut me off.

"Emmett, trust me. Alice said it would work, and it's too good an opportunity to miss. I thought that you were supposed to be the supreme prankster. Please, Emmett? For me?" Her golden eyes grew large, and her bottom lip pushed out slightly in a face that she knew I couldn't resist. I heaved a sigh. I was putty in her manicured hands.

"Fine. Fine," I said shaking my head, exasperated. I would do anything for her, and she knew it. An impish smile spread across her face, and she grasped my hand, tugging me towards the living room. I froze.

"Rosie, now?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly whiny, which was embarrassing. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Emmett, now. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper are hunting; it's ideal! You know what they say. No time like the present." With that, she dragged me into the front room where Bella sat, watching _Finding Nemo_.

* * *

"I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine; and he shall be my Squishy," Bella chirped in time with the DVD, her little four-year-old voice high with excitement. I took that as my cue, and rushed into the room, scooping Bella up as I did so. She giggled madly as I swung her around, so fast that she almost got G-force. Rosalie looked on with a disapproving frown on her face. What an actress that woman is.

"Emmett, be careful with your little sister. It's late, and we don't want her so excited that she can't sleep." Rosalie's face was frowning while her eyes laughed.

"Yeah, squirt, it's late. Time for you to go to bed! Me and Rosie were just going to head on up, weren't we, babe?" I asked, my voice full of implications.

"But Emmett, you don't sleep!" Bella cried, her petite face wrinkling in confusion. Little did she know that that was the whole point. Now that I had overcome my initial doubts, I could see how ingenious this plan was. The look on everyone's faces...

"I know, sweetie," hushed Rosalie, her voice calming.

"But that's not the only thing you can do in a bed!" I cried out, winking at Rose. Bella's face scrunched up as she scrutinised the two of us.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, her voice accusing us. I hid my grin.

"Nothing, squirt. But hey, don't mention it to anyone else, okay?" I said, my voice the perfect balance of anxious and amused. A natural actor, though I do say so myself. I bit my lip anxiously, and I saw Bella glance between Rosalie and I several times before appearing to make up her mind about something.

"Yes..." I heard Alice hiss from upstairs. Apparently we had played our parts well. There was just one thing left to do...

"Okay, Bellie, I'll put you into bed," at this point I paused, before turning to Rosalie with a suggestive smile on my face. "And then, I'll come back and put you to bed, Rosie," I added winking conspicuously at her. She giggled and I laughed, which only made Bella more confused.

"What's so funny? Emmett? Rose?" She whined, her voice straining to compel us to tell her.

"It's nothing, Bella. Come on, beddy-byes," I said, using one of her favourite sayings. She sighed, burying her face against my shoulder, yawning until her face looked like it would break.

I carried her easily up the stairs; her weight was almost unnoticeable. I swept her into the room, swinging her around and making plane noises before very gently tucking her under the bed-covers. I was reminded on a daily basis exactly how fragile Bella was – I had been told that any damage inflicted upon her would be performed upon me tenfold. Told by my loving wife, no less.

"Okay, Bell, you go to sleep now, alright?" She nodded, and kissed my cheek quickly before turning over and shutting her eyes. Normally, she would be asleep in about ten minutes. Today would be different, if all went according to Alice's plan. Which, of course, it would. When Alice made a plan, she made sure it would work.

I walked out of the room and ran downstairs to where my wife waited for me. We looked at each other and started counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." We heard Bella sit up in bed and swing her legs over so that her bare feet softly touched the ground. It seemed that she had forgotten the wonders of vampire hearing. There was a soft rustle as she slid out from under her covers, and she tripped – twice no less – on the way to Alice's room. She knocked softly on the door, and walked in before Alice answered.

"What do you need, Bella?" She asked, her tone kind as she shut the magazine she had been reading. I heard Bella take a deep breath before she walked into the room, stumbling once on the way. She climbed onto the bed, and I heard the soft groan of the springs.

"Alice, what's so funny about beds?" Instantly Alice cracked up. I didn't know if she was acting, or whether she just found it really funny, but either way, she couldn't get a grip on herself. Bella just waited, and I could imagine with perfect clarity the look of confusion and impatience she would be giving Alice right about now.

"Bella honey, you're a bit young to find out about sex just yet." Alice was quiet for a full second before she clapped both hands over her mouth, and I knew that her eyes would be wide with horror.

"Alice!" Bella whined. I laughed as quietly as I could, and Rose was laughing next to me, somehow managing to look composed whilst I was doubled over, non-existent tears streaming down my face.

"Alice, what does 'sex' mean?" She asked, only making me laugh harder. Wow, this would be so awkward when the others came home. But so funny at the same time.

"Um, Bells, I really think it's time you go to sleep." Alice's voice was bordering on hysterical, and I shook my head. Wasn't she taking this acting thing a bit far? Sure, Bella was perceptive, but she was young; she wouldn't know a practical joke if it danced naked in front of her whistling the _Great Escape_ theme tune.

"Okay..." Bella dragged out the word slowly, like she was worried for Alice's sanity. "Night-night, Alice."

"Night-night, Bella," Alice replied. She waited till Bella was safely in bed before running downstairs and doubling over laughing.

"This is gonna be _epic_," I laughed, while my sister and my wife nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait until the others finished hunting...

* * *

Carlisle

We were all returning from a very successful hunting trip. At least two grizzlies each had been caught, and we were feeling particularly full. It was irritating to have to hunt more often, but when Bella's safety was in question, there were no lengths we wouldn't go to. As it was, the only two of us who had any real issues around Bella were Jasper and Edward; Jasper because he was the newest to this lifestyle, and Edward because Bella's blood smelt more appealing to him than to any of the rest of us. As she grew older, the appeal of her blood grew, but we grew desensitized.

Edward and Jasper were bantering back and forth, reciting lyrics from memory and using them on each other.

"You're a bum!"

"You're a punk!"

"You're an old slut on junk!"

"Jasper, I'm a vampire! Drugs probably wouldn't do anything to me." Jasper ignored him.

"You scumbag, you maggot!"

"You're a cheap, lousy faggot!"

"Merry Christmas my arse, I pray God it's our last!"

"Okay Jasper, first off, it's not Christmas. Second, you don't believe in God or praying, and third, we are immortal vampires. It is hardly going to be our last Christmas together!"

"Brother mine, you miss the point. It's the spirit of the song that counts. I hate you and you hate me, but we've known one another for a very long time. Where would we be without each other?" Those two would be the death of me, and when we got home, Emmett would no doubt join the 'fun'.

By the time the house came into view through the dense trees surrounding it, it was 11:00 am, and we could hear Bella moving around inside the house, eating something. I wasn't sure what; I didn't much care for human food.

Edward reached the house first, and the first thing he did when he steeped in the door was to stride over to Bella and pick her up by the waist, spinning her around and kissing her forehead.

"Missed you!" Bella cried, her sweet voice echoing through the room as she hugged Edward as tight as her mortal strength would allow. Edward laughed and held her tighter.

"Missed you too, Bella," he said, smiling at her. We hadn't been in the house five minutes when Alice dragged her partner off to 'welcome him home'. Rosalie dragged Emmett upstairs because... well, because she's Rosalie and he's Emmett. They were always the most physical of my children. Esme curled up on the sofa with a sketchpad, and Edward settled in front of his piano and began to work quickly through some scales. Bella watched her siblings ascend the stairs with a look of confusion that quickly melted into comprehension. That couldn't be good. Edward spun around to face me, his face furrowing worriedly.

"You don't think..." he murmured, glancing at the ceiling from which we could hear distinctive sounds of affection drifting through the plaster.

_When it comes to Emmett, I've learnt to always expect the worst._ I thought by way of answering. I felt a soft tugging on my trousers and glanced down to see Bella watching me with wide, curious eyes.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" She asked in her sweetest 'I want something' tone. No matter how bad the consequences, I couldn't resist that voice.

"Of course, Bella. What is it?"

"No, I mean in private." That was worrying. What did Bella have to say that she couldn't voice in front of the rest of the family? It had to bad.

"Alright," I agreed cautiously, leading her outside, scooping her up and carrying her to a spot where we were out of earshot as long as we spoke at a normal volume; if anything happened, we were close enough for the others to hear us yell.

"Right, what was it that you wanted to ask me about?" I asked, my voice sounding surprisingly composed, though my thoughts were nothing more than a jumbled, worried mess.

Bella then asked me one of the few questions every parent dreads hearing.

"Daddy, what does 'sex' mean?"

* * *

Edward

Carlisle came back from his talk with Bella looking virtually traumatised. Bella, on the other hand, looked dissatisfied, and I scanned Carlisle's mind for some clue as to what had transpired.

_Where on Earth did she hear that? If Emmett has anything to with this... I bet he does, I see his work all over this... _That could not be good. Anything that involved Emmett could not be good.

Bella asked Esme the same thing later that day, but I still had no clue as to what it was; Emmett, Jasper and I had been outside playing football; vampire style. As in, we had managed to purchase a ball made of diamond; it was only small, but it didn't shatter or burst when we threw and caught it. So much better and more enduring than a regular football. It also didn't bounce when it hit the floor, which was a shame, but there wasn't much that could be done about that.

Esme came outside, her face an unhealthy shade of grey – really, how was it possible for a vampire to turn such a sickly colour? – and cleared her throat to claim our attention. Bella stood behind her, her little face sheepish.

"Emmett, a word if you please." Esme's voice trembled slightly, and I could hear the nervous thoughts of Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, all thinking the same thing; _crap, she found out!_

Esme led Emmett inside, half-dragging him, and when they reached the safety of the house, began screaming obscenities at the three offenders. It was strange to hear such words fall from my adoptive mother's lips, but when Bella was concerned, there were no lengths she wasn't willing to go to. I was still clueless as to what was going on here, and the only way I would find out would be if Bella herself told me. I was about to say something, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Bella, what is Mummy so upset about?" We hardly ever called Carlisle and Esme by their names around Bella; they were Mummy and Daddy.

"I don't know! I asked her and Daddy a question, and neither of them would answer!" I didn't like the sound of that, but I had to ask.

"Okay, what's your question?"I asked, knowing that I'd probably regret it. If Esme let me live that long.

"What is 'sex?" She virtually screamed, and I knew that she was frustrated that no one would answer her. Jasper shot me a panicked look, and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what it meant: _What the hell do we say?_

"Um, Bella, I think that that is a conversation we'll have to leave for a few years. You won't understand it just yet." Jasper had tried to control her emotions, but she was resisting with everything she had. Her lower lip jutted out stubbornly, and I stifled a groan. I knew what that look meant. It was her_ I'm not a baby anymore, and you can't treat me like one!_

"But..." she started, and I cut her off, rude though that was. We couldn't let her get too inquisitive concerning adult matters.

"Bella, it's nothing important. Just one of those things that you'll learn about when you get older," I said, hoping to placate her somewhat. She nodded thoughtfully.

"You mean like how I'll learn to ride a bike?" I breathed a sigh of relief. This was a slightly safer subject; though only slightly. Bella would no doubt manage to injure herself before she even sat on the damn thing!

"Yeah, something like that," I agreed.

"Okay, Edward," she said, and held out her arms to be picked up. I heard Jasper sigh, and a feeling of relief that was not mine washed over me. He hadn't wanted to explain the gruesome details to her just yet; if at all. That was her parent's job. I pitied Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, I have another question," Bella started, her innocent eyes boring into my own.

"Okay, go ahead," I said, confident that this question could not be as bad as the last one.

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

**Haha, that chapter was so much fun to write! Personally, I loved the ending, but I was laughing the whole time, especially as I never had to have the awkward 'Where do babies come from' talk with my parents. We were taught about it in school by a local nurse when I was ten years old, and that was that. My youthful innocence had been poisoned and polluted. I was never the same...**

**But, morbidness over, please remember to review. I know that the button is green, but it isn't sick, and you won't catch anything from it. Promise!**


	15. EWW!

**Oh em gee! I finally FINALLY updated. This is a sort early b-day present to myself; that's right, it's my birthday tomorrow! Can't wait! Unfortunately, I alrady know what most of my presents are, but hey! Who cares?**

**Uh, no song in this chapter, partly because I was too lazy, and partly because I had no idea which one would fit. But for the last chapter, the two winners were Lizabeff and Jessluvsharry (I think; I could be reading the wrong bit) And the song was 'Fairytale of New York' by the Pogues. I think it also had Kirsty MacColl (I'm seriously hoping I spelt that right) in.**

**Disclaimer; Uh, nope. Not mine. Not the characters, not the basic idea, although this particular plotline IS mine. **

**Ohh, and there's a little treat for you guys further down.**

Tanya

Never before had my entire coven been so excited at once. Before when we had visited the Cullen household, we had anticipated it with mild excitement, but often at least of us was not entirely keen on the idea, for one reason or another. This time we were all eager to see Bella, our little niece-of-sorts. Honestly, I was also excited to see Edward; perhaps this would be the occasion that he succumbed.

My precise memory allowed me to recollect exactly what had happened that day, and were I being truthful with myself, I would admit that I was ashamed of my coven's reaction. Really, though, what sort of reaction did the Cullens expect us to have? We had lost our mother to the immortal children, and Bella was certainly adorable enough to pass for one from a distance. Understandably, we had panicked and reacted with anger; something that we had apologised profusely for on several occasions. We had always been assured that it wasn't our fault, and that our reaction was perfectly natural.

She was now five – and a half, as she insisted over the phone – and none of us had ever seen a more lovable little girl. Kate was sprinting on ahead of us, her excitement beyond control. I felt so sorry for poor Jasper, who would no doubt be charged with calming her down when we arrived.

"Kate, slow down! Wait for us!" Carmen called, grasping Eleazer's hand and tugging him forward. Kate didn't slow, but we all sped up, matching her speed. Irina was the only one of us who didn't look completely euphoric at the thought of seeing the child who had so fully captured our hearts, but she seemed happy enough, so I kept silent.

We burst through the trees at the edge of the Cullen's front garden at top speed, and truly it was a miracle that Alice could see the future, because she had already seen that we would be arriving earlier than expected and had opened the door for us. Bella's cherubic face was expectant and impatient as she stared towards the door, but the instant she saw us all, a smile lit up her features, and she threw herself at us.

"I missed you," she whispered into Carmen's hair, her short arms wrapping around my sister's knees; that was as high as she could reach.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about me?" Kate asked, mock reproachful, her face full of fake hurt. Instantly, Bella looked horrified, not realising that she was being teased.

"Auntie Kate, of course I missed you too!" Bella cried, rushing forward and throwing her arms around Kate's legs. Kate just laughed, not bothering to explain that she was joking. Bella seemed to struggle a little with the concept of sarcasm; strange really, as growing up with Edward and Rosalie ought to make her an expert on the subject. I saw Edward throw me a glare from the corner of my eye, and cringed internally. I had forgotten about the mind-reading for a moment.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Kate asked, Bella wrapped securely in her arms, who was talking animatedly to Eleazer about her latest achievement; Edward had taught her to play 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star' on the piano, and she agreed to show us later on.

"Well, we've been planning to go to the zoo for a while," Alice mused, and I saw Bella squirm in excitement. I, however, was a little worried. My family were all very controlled around people; we had to be, particularly we single ladies. Still, I had no idea how we would fare when surrounded by animals in captivity. It would be like going to an all-you-can-eat buffet and being told that you couldn't have any of it. Bella looked so happy, though, and there was no way we could say no to that face. We decided to try it.

Carlisle and Esme had bought our tickets, which was very kind of them; we were more than capable for paying for ourselves. However, they insisted, and when Bella said that it would be rude to refuse, how could we say no?

I stayed close to Bella the whole time; which, fortunately for me, meant staying close to Edward, as he never let Bella out of his sight. He still couldn't read her mind, and so I think that he felt a strange compulsion to always make sure that she was still there; after all, he couldn't just read her thoughts and check.

Everyone threw themselves into the outing, in an attempt to impress a little five-year-old girl who was happy with anything we gave her. Ice-cream, stuffed-toys, we even let her have her face painted as a lion, and laughed when she insisted that Alice and Rose have theirs done too. Kate joined in just for the fun of it, and the four of them wandered around, laughing together whenever a man winked at the paint-covered sisters. If Bella couldn't see something, then she would be lifted onto someone's shoulders to have a look; if she couldn't understand something, then it was instantly explained by at least three different people. She was not left alone for a second; there was never a more spoilt child. Yet, I had never seen her act as though she thought herself better than any other child; on the contrary, outside of her family, she was apparently shy and reserved, having few friends.

She could not have been a better niece if she tried.

"Edward, Edward! Look, lions!" I saw Edward suppress a grin, and it took me several seconds to realise why; unbeknownst to Bella, lions, and mountain lions – really, any big cat – were his favourite meals. The lions leapt towards us, standing on their hind legs, paws pressed against the glass in an attempt to show dominance over us, the highest predator in the food chain. I could virtually smell their fear and protective instincts as they curled their lips and snarled at us; when no one was looking, we snarled back.

Edward and Bella were walking ahead of us, and I breathed an internal sigh at the sight of the two of them together. They looked so adorable together; Edward made a wonderful older brother, and probably would have made an excellent father, given the chance. He was so attentive, so caring; the number of times he had had to turn me down, yet never once had been anything but a gentlemen. Always so considerate of other people's feelings.

I followed the two of them to the petting zoo whilst everyone else was looking for their favourite 'meals' to irritate. Edward stood back while Bella tried to stop the goats trying to eat her jacket; he didn't want to get too close to the animals in case they became defensive and hurt Bella.

I wasn't really paying attention until I saw Edward's face become panicked so abruptly that I thought the goat had gored Bella with its horns. Quickly glancing over, I ascertained that Bella was still fine, before searching for the cause of Edward's horror.

The source wasn't actually that difficult to find. An employee was walking over, her face distorted by what she apparently thought was a seductive grin; she looked as though she had a terrible case of constipation. I felt fury ignite within me at the thought of the human's vile hands on Edward; I was attracted to him, yes, but more than that. I was his friend, and she was clearly going to make him uncomfortable with her advances.

As loud as I was capable of, I mentally shouted my plan at Edward, praying that he was listening. He turned to me, a relieved smile of his face, his eyes plainly revealing his gratitude. I walked up to him, reaching him only seconds before that woman, and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Alright, I was admittedly enjoying it a little more than I should, but surely Edward would rather that he was kissed by a friend – and vampire – than a complete stranger –and a human at that! Peeking through my eyelashes, I couldn't help but smirk a little as the crestfallen employee slouched away, all traces of a smile wiped clean from her face. Edward pulled away with a relieved smile; it stung my pride slightly, but I had to remember that Edward had only been acting.

"Thank you, Tanya, from the bottom of my undead heart," he told me, his voice sincere.

"Eww!" I heard a high pitched shriek, and looked over to see Bella's face, her disgust evident in her expression and eyes.

"Auntie Tanya, why did you kiss Edward?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she leant in close to my ear, as though she were telling me a great secret. "Boys have cooties!"

I laughed before answering, my voice low, "Bella, sweetie, vampires can't catch cooties." She nodded slightly, thinking hard, before a devious grin lit up her little face.

"I'm gonna tell Emmett!" She crowed, running off back down the path.

* * *

Bella

The zoo was so much fun! I wanted to go there again and again.

I really felt sorry when I was watching the animals get scared of Emmett; I wanted to give them a hug and tell them that he was really nice, just like a giant teddy-bear. Edward laughed and growled at the lions, which made him sound scary, but I knew that he would never ever hurt them in a zoo.

I had my face painted like a lion, and Edward said that I looked really pretty. I had thought that maybe Alice and Rosalie felt left out, so I told them that they should have their faces painted too. They looked so beautiful all the time, but the face paint made them more colourful; they were always so pale, and they never blushed _at all_. Everybody laughed when I blushed, especially the people in school.

Auntie Kate had her face painted too, and I walked with them for a little while, all of us proudly showing off our newly coloured faces.

When I wanted to go to the petting zoo, Edward and Auntie Tanya were the only two who came with me, and Auntie Tanya walked behind us; everyone else went off to find their favourite animal. They all shared grins when they said that, so I thought that maybe there was some joke that I didn't get, but I didn't want to be rude and pry.

I was tugging my jacket away from a hungry goat – I kept telling him that he couldn't eat my jacket because Alice would kill him, but he didn't listen – when I saw a lady with a funny look on her face walking over. I covered my mouth with my hand so that she wouldn't see me laughing; mummy Esme and daddy Carlisle always told me that it was rude to laugh at other people. I told them that other people laughed at me, but they said that the other people weren't raised as well as I was – whatever that meant. I turned back to the goat, but when I heard a strange noise behind me, I turned around to have a look.

It was so strange, to see my brother and my almost-auntie kissing. I knew that they weren't actually related, that they were just friends, but still, it seemed wrong. When the funny-looking lady turned around and walked away, I thought she looked really sad, which made me angry at Edward and Auntie Tanya; I was always told not to other people's feelings.

What was Auntie Tanya thinking? Didn't she know that she could catch cooties? She would have to have a cootie-shot now, and those were really expensive.

I let them know how I felt, before running off to tell Emmett. He would know what to say to make me feel better.

I heard Edward shouting after me, but I didn't listen. He couldn't run too fast in public, and I had a head start. I probably would've gotten lost, but Alice had seen me coming, and my family intercepted me. Rosalie bent down and picked me up, waiting for my panting to calm down before asking me what had happened. Alice was laughing, so she knew already, but I didn't want to say it too loud, in case someone who was not in our family heard.

I pressed my face in Rosalie's shoulder and muttered, "Auntie Tanya kissed Edward, and it was gross."

Everyone was silent before Emmett burst out laughing.

"Wahoo! Edward finally got some action!"

* * *

**Yay, first Bella POV. I hope it sounds OK, because she is only five years old, and I really don't remember how I thought when I was five. There are words mixed in that she wouldn't know, but I hope that the general tenor is that of a five-year-old-girl.**

**I added the SMALL kiss in there because I think that Tanya is made out to be a bitch in so many Fics, when in actual fact, she's not. She's a nice person who just happens to like Edward; who wouldn't, in her position? So I thought, I'll be nice to Tanya, and let her have this one little kiss.**

**Please leave a review? Pretty Please? As a birthday present for me? *guilt trip guilt trip* Did it work? Are you feeling guilty enough to review?**


End file.
